Gallagher and Blackthorne Exchange The A Team
by LLLSSSBBB964
Summary: The A Team ( Macey, Liz, Cammie and Bex ) go with there fellow Gallagher girls to Blackthorne, but the them it is more than just an exchange. Blackthorne has been infiltrated and the A Team goes undercover. New friendships will be formed and new enemies will arise. The girls must keep their secrets, but how easy will it be with four boys determined to discover who they truly are?
1. Chapter 1 - introductions

Authors note:  
I am aware that there are some similar aspects of this piece to some other Gallagher girls fanfics. Those are the fanfics that inspired me to write this. I have no claim of the Gallagher girls, I owe it all the amazing Ally Carter! Pls read and comment. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Cameron ( Cammie or Cam) Morgan. I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women. But this is no ordinary school, and I am no ordinary girl. The Gallagher Academy is a school where girls from the ages 12 to 18 are taught how to go undercover, we are taught ever self-defence move for every type, we learn countless different languages, how to handle explosives and poisons ( also known as science for us ) and several other things. You guessed it. This school is a spy school!

But I am not your average spy in training and neither are my four best friends. I lead a small team of spies called the A-Team. We have been chosen by the CIA to do the missions that other spies can't. Now I know what you're thinking, why the heck is a team of 17-year-olds doing the hardest missions. Putting it plainly, it's because we are the best. My friends and I became the A-Team when we were 15. We are the best spies there are, except no one knows who we are.  
But I'm going to let you in on a few secrets.

Just to remind you, I'm Cammie Morgan. I have dirty blonde hair that is a mixture of blonde and brown, I have shining blue eyes and am often referred to as a model by my friends. My mum is Rachel Morgan - the Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy. My dad went MIA ( missing in action ) when I was 6. he went on a mission and never came back, though I assume he is KIA ( killed in action ). I have the most amazing Aunt in the world - Abigail Cameron who still does missions, unlike my mum who retired to be Headmistress. I am also the goddaughter of Joseph ( Joe ) Solomon. Being a spy, I also have a code name. My code name is Chameleon. It is the name I go by in the spy world, therefore, the many A-Team admires don't know who I actually am. I can blend in anywhere, and I mean it if I don't want to be found you won't find me. I'm amazing at Cov-ops My best friends are my three roommates who are also the rest of the A-Team. Their names are Rebecca ( Bex ) Baxter, Elizabeth ( Liz ) Sutton and Macey McHenry.  
Bex is often referred to as a goddess. She has tan skin and long wavy locks of shimmering brown hair with brown eyes. Her parents a both some of the top agents at MI6. Her strengths are P&E ( so basically physical fighting ). Her code name is Duchess.

Liz is probably the sweetest person I know. She has pale skin and a small build. She has bright blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. Both of her parents are civilians, unaware of the spy world around them. She specializes in everything involving technology. She is a computer wiz and spends her spare time hacking into the CIA! Liz is the smartest person I know, but she's not too great at the field track and prefers sitting in a lab so she is on the research track, unlike the rest of us who are a part of the field track. Her code name is Bookworm.

Last, but definitely not least is the one and only Macey McHenry, the Senators daughter. She has shining long black hair and dark blue eyes. In my opinion, she is the model. She started at Gallagher later than we did but she soon caught up. Macey is the master of disguises, but it makes sense. She is obsessed with everything to do with makeup, fashion, and boys. Macey is on the field track with me and Bex. Her code name is Peacock.

There you go, all of the members of the A-Team.


	2. Chapter 2 - Old and new enemies

I ran out of the building as fast as I could, my hair swinging behind me, by heeled boots beating against the ground as I went. I could see the girls waiting anxiously in the car, Macey's hands on the wheel, ready to go.

BANG!

The bomb exploded. Fire erupted behind me. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. I jumped over the door of my black Ferrari as Macey slammed her foot on the accelerator and we went zooming into the night.  
" Oh my gosh Cam!" Liz exclaimed from the backseat. " Are you alright?!"  
" Fine…" I mumbled." Bex immediately tried to brush the soot out of my now black hair.  
" I thought the aim of this mission was to disable the bomb!" Macey huffed, not taking her eyes off the road.  
" It was," I grumbled," I tried to disable it but it was designed so that it would go off by default. There was nothing I could do!" Macey just nodded.  
" Don't worry," I added," I made sure the building was clear."  
" Good." Was Bex's reply. Liz began dabbing at a cut along my forearm which had a deep scrape from a piece of flying stone. I hissed as she bandaged it tightly, staunching the bleeding.  
" You're going to need stitches." She said, shaking her head. We rode in silence until I suggested," We should call the director…" Macey pressed a few buttons on the radio and it immediately began to dial.  
" Agent Morgan, how was the mission?" He asked. His voice was deep and loud.  
" It was partially unsuccessful…" I replied quietly.  
" As long as no one was hurt in the explosion." He said.  
" No one was." I replied.  
" There shouldn't be any problems then. By the way, I have contacted your mother about another mission, she should contact you any time now."  
" Thankyou sir." It beeped then the car returned to silence just as we pulled up into a long weaving driveway. The car sped along it. Macey slammed her foots on the breaks, causing me to nearly slam my head on the window.  
" You can't just tap the breaks!" Bex said, rubbing her elbow. Macey laughed and kicked open the door. We all stepped out of the car. In the garage there were three more Ferraris, one blue, one red and one shimmering grey. The red was obviously Macey's, the blue was Liz's and the grey was Bex's.

Macey walked up to the door. She was wearing short black shorts, thigh high and heeled lace up black boots and a black tank top with a black leather jacket. She pulled a set of keys out of her back pocket and open the door to one of the most magnificent houses I have ever seen. It just so happened to be mine and the rest of the teams house. It was three stories high with a few extra stories that were unseen underground. There were a few glass walls that looked into nicely furnished living rooms. Thick tall threes encircled the house, preventing anyone from the street far below from seeing in.

We walked into the house, up some shiny wooden stairs and into our rooms which were spread along a long hallway. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

The serenity didn't seem to last long.

What felt like moments later I felt a quick stinging slap to the side of my face. I shot up, everything in front of me still seemed blurry from the sleep in my eyes. I felt another slap to my face. I rubbed my eyes and saw, standing before me was Macey and Bex.  
" What?!" I screeched. They were both standing with their hips cocked and their hands planted firmly on them. Bex laughed and said in a dangerous voice," We are going to Gallagher to see your mum, remember?"  
" No!" I said, not to the question but to what I knew was coming next.  
" Yes!" Macey said. I climbed out of bed but Macey added," I've picked out an outfit and he two of us," she waved at herself and Bex," are going to do your make-up." I was ready to run but Bex cracked her knuckles. I flinched and sulked as I dragged my sleepy body to the bathroom where the curling iron was hot and waiting. I groaned and plopped myself into the chair. The two girls rushed in and immediately attacked me with mascara and lip gloss.

When they were done I looked at myself in the mirror. I hated to admit it, but I looked gorgeous. I had smoking eye shadow and my lips were shining with clear lip gloss. They had applied a light foundation to my face making my cheekbones more noticeable. They had me wearing light blue skinny jeans with rips all up them. I had a dark purple tank top on and black leather 4 inch block heeled boots that reached just above my knee.

We all agreed to ride in Macey's car. My hair was in loose curls that blew behind me in the wind as we sped towards Gallagher Academy. The huge metal gates swung open for us. We clambered out of the car. As soon as we walked in the door our other friends were all over us. I suppose we still sort of attended Gallagher Academy between missions. Over all we spent about half of our year at the school. All of the girls know who we are and what we do, they swore to keep it quiet, even Tina who was the gossip of the school.

Speaking of the devil she ran up to us at that very moment. Her flaming red hair was tied up in a tight bun. She had bale hazel eyes.  
" Is it true that you four took down the terrorist group in Russia last week?" She asked. Sometimes she reminded me of a blowfly buzzing around my head.  
" No Tina," Bex said," we were not in Russia last week. We were here!"  
" But was it really you here, or someone in disguise?" She questioned.  
" Of course it was us Tina!" Macey cut in before grabbing my arm and dragging me up the stairs and right to the door to my mum's office. I knocked on the door hearing her voice echo," Come in." before we pushed open the door. She was sitting at her desk, my god father Joe Solomon was perched on the corner of her desk.

He jumped up and wrapped me in a deadly tight hug.  
" Joe. Can't. Breathe." I groaned. He let me go and stepped back.  
" It's so good to see you again Cam!" He smile warmly and directed me to my mother who had her arms wide waiting for her hug. She enveloped me in her arms then held me out and inspected me.  
" I heard what happened," she said," are you okay?" I just pointed to the line of stitches on my arm. Of course she then started poking and prodding my arm, checking for any problems.  
" So the Director said you had a mission for us?" Liz's quiet voice asked, pulling us out of our thoughts.

" Yes." Joe said for mum.  
" Are you aware of the Blackthorne Institute For Troubled Young Men?"  
All four of us laughed.  
" Obviously!" The four of us answered in unison.  
" Good. Are you aware what Blackthorne really is?" Mum asked.  
" Yes." We replied.  
" Good, because you four will be going to Blackthorne for a semester with 11 other Gallagher girls?"  
" What?!" Macey asked, her eyes wide.  
" Why?!" I questioned.  
" When?!" Bex asked.  
" Again, why?!" Liz repeated.  
We were all standing up, glaring at My mum and Joe.  
" We have reason to believe…" he began slowly," that Blackthorne has been infiltrated – "  
" Infiltrated?" Bex cut in. Joe huffed.  
" If you hade let me finish Rebecca – "  
" Bex!" She cut in again. She hated her first name being used. In fact, if you called her Rebecca you would probably wind up somewhere in Asia and missing a few limbs!  
" And…" Joe drawled, getting frustrated with Bex," ex COC members have decided that since we have killed all of there leaders that they will take this opportunity to gain power. Just think for a moment, what could they do if they had control of Blackthorne and were able to brainwash every student into joining them?"  
" Oh god!" Liz muttered dropping back onto the couch.  
" When do we leave?" I asked quietly.  
" Tomorrow," Joe replied," since I am your cove ops teacher and also a cove ops teacher at Blackthorne I will be taking you and the rest of the girls."  
" Tomorrow then." I said, and we left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Blackthorne Boys

**Authors note : I'm so sorry that there hasn't been much action yet but by the next chapter I promise there will be. Thanks. Please read and review!  
Thanks! ( by the way, it has all been in Cammie's POV so far )**

It was only after Macey dropped a rather heavy suitcase on my foot and chased me around the entire house did I finally agree to let her pack my things.

When she was done I now had four suitcases instead of two, and then one more full of my weapons. Macey, Liz and Bex also had one extra suitcase dedicated to storing their many weapons. We lugged them into each of our cars. We decided to each take our own car in case we needed them.

I watched my reflection in the car mirrors as I walked towards it. Not to brag, but I wouldn't be surprised if one of the boys feinted when we entered. I was in thigh high black leather boots with a block heel. The sole of the shoe was blood red. I was in dark blue denim skinny jeans with a deep red cropped tank top. My hair was in one long braid down the centre of my head, reaching half way down my back. I had light smoky eyes shadow and black mascara on my lashes, a thin dusting of foundation and clear shiny lip gloss on my lips.

My door clicked as I pulled it open. In a single file, the four of us drove out of the driveway, all taking slightly different routes because some people may find it odd seeing four Ferraris driving one after the other. The music from the radio fill my ears as I slipped on my gorgeous sunglasses. I smiled as the wind blew on my face and I tapped my fingers on the wheel to the beat of the music.

It took the better part of a day to reach Blackthorne and when we got there the boys were beginning their dinner. We pulled our cars up in an underground parking lot then went to join Joe who was waiting outside the dining room for our arrival.

As we walked through the school, it looked nothing similar to a detention centre, in fact it was rather grand. The walls were dark but it was still beautiful. We immediately spotted the group of fidgeting Gallagher girls, and standing before them was my god father.  
" Cam!" He greeted me with a quick hug, smiling at Macey, Bex and Liz. " I'm glad you girls are here. We are about to go and introduce…well…sort of." His voice was raised slightly so it carried to the rest of the girls who gave us quick hugs. I could tell they were nervous. I tilted my head at what Joe said.  
" Sort of? What do you mean?" Liz asked. Joe looked at her, then at the rest of us gathered.  
" They'll have to find you first." A mischievous smile appeared on my face. Some of the girls groaned knowing that pavement artistry wasn't their strong suit.  
" You will slip in unnoticed through the door which I will leave slightly ajar." With that he motioned for us to move behind a wall and he pushed the doors open, striding confidently through the doors. I was the first out of the girls to go in, then more followed my lead.

They all tried to blend into the walls which they were only slightly successful at, but I could see them clear as day. Thankfully no one else did. I slinked through the shadows, daring to pluck a small potato chip of someone's plate, and he didn't even notice. I found a table in the back corner of the room that was in partial darkness, though I knew I didn't need it to blend into my surroundings. I perched myself on top of the table and crossed my long legs, smirking to myself as I inspected the Blackthorne students.

All of the boys were eating happily, deep in conversation with there friends, completely oblivious to the fact that there were now fifteen young seventeen year old girls among them. Meg looked at them all. The grades each had their own table. The older boys were muscly with broad shoulders and tall bodies, unlike the year sevens who still had thin arm and legs and hadn't seemed to grow into their bodies yet.

Joe reached the stage and walked up the steps to the podium. Every eye in the room followed the path he made.  
" Boys," Dr Steve ( There headmaster ) said to them," as you all now there have been rumours that Mr Solomon works at another school as well as ours. Those rumours are true." Joe stepped forward and cleared his throat before say," actually, some of those students will be joining you for semester. I would like to introduce you to the student of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women!" Every boy in the room dropped whatever he was holding and their jaws seemed to scrape to floor. They all turned to the door, expecting us to come strutting in.

It took them 1 minute and 43 seconds to realise we weren't coming. They all turned back to Joe who had a smirk plastered on his face.  
" Where are they?" A senior boy with black hair called an stood up.  
Joe laughed. All the boys noticeably stiffened and their surprise was obvious. Joe had told me how strict he was with them compared to with us.  
" Oh they're already here, but you'll have to find them!" There was silence for barely a moment before they were all standing and looking around the hall. Some even clambered onto the table to get a better look over their brothers' heads. They started yelling and pointing into the shadows. Sulkily Tina and Ana made their way onto the stage where they formed a small line. It wasn't long before Mick and Kim followed as well as the rest of the eleven students, but the A Team remained hidden.

All of the younger students sat down thinking they had found us all, but they were rookies. Unlike the older students, they hadn't payed attention when Joe said there were fifteen of us.  
" Where are the rest?" The same senior called.  
" You'll have to look harder!" Though I knew he had only just spotted us. I winked at him when we made eyes contact which caused him to chuckle.  
" There!" Someone yelled. Little Liz stepped out of the shadows, looking angry that she had been seen. She made her way to the stage. The boys stared, eyes wide, Liz, after all was rather pretty.

Macey was out next. She looked very pissed off as she stalked for Joe and the rest of the group. A majority of the boys in the hall were drooling, and Macey went so far as to wink at them and flick her hair over her shoulder, exaggerating the swing of her hips. Macey was stunning.

Bex went next, growling at the boy who found her who looked away with fear, and yet, the drooling continued. I internally cringed at them. They kept looking for me but were utterly unsuccessful. Even Joe seemed to of lost sight of me. He leaned toward the microphone and asked into it," Cammie…" I didn't present myself. I could see Bex, Liz and Macey smiling behind him. " Cam!" Still, I didn't go to him. He took a deep breath and screeched into the microphone," CAMERON ANN MORGAN, GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I was the only one who noticed the proud look in his eyes.

My sultry laugh echoed through dining room and everyone turned to face me, some had to punch there friends who still didn't know where I was. I uncrossed my legs, making sure to show them off and walked between the tables, swinging my hip. The sound of my heels were the only sound in the room. Every student in the hall had their jaws touching the ground, and the teachers had a look of amusement on their faces. I noticed a pair of bright, wide emerald eyes planted firmly on me and turned my head to the side to see a brown haired and tanned looked boy staring at me, he looked about my ages, and I couldn't help it, so I copied Macey's wink and strutted forward. I could feel her approving gaze on me and I knew that her, Bex and Liz were probably doing their best to suppress laughter. I walked up the stairs and the gasps came anew as Joe encased me in a quick hug. When we pulled apart I joined the end of the line.  
" Ladies if you will introduce yourselves." Joe said. When he passed Bex, Liz, Macey and my self he whispered so quietly that it was barely audible. " Your codenames are classified." Then he continued to the teachers table where he shook hands with everyone and took a seat.

Tina went first. " Hi, my name is Tina Walters, I'm on the field track and my codename is Diamond." Every one took their turn, then it was Liz's turn, thankfully she didn't tip on her way there.  
" Hi, my name is Liz Sutton, I'm on the research track and my codename is classified."  
" What?!" People called out. I knew that most of them were planning to try and hack the CIA and look at our files, but I knew they would never get in because Liz designed the security system herself and is always doing something to improve it. she retreated back to the line and Macey walked to the microphone. A few boys wolf – whistled.

" Hey, my name is Macey McHenry, yes, the senators daughter is a spy. I'm on the field track and my codename is classified. Oh, and can you close your mouths, your starting to catch flies!" The girls erupted in laughter and the boys, finally, closed their mouths.  
" Hi, my name is Be – " Joe shot her a glare. She groaned and said," my name is Rebecca Baxter, but if you call me that you will wake up somewhere in Asia, tied to a tree with missing limbs, so call me Bex. I'm on the field track and my codename is classified." As they all did with Macey and Liz they also questioned as to why our codenames were classified. Bex winked at me as we passed each other.  
" Hi," I said. Joe smiled at me. " My name is Cameron Morgan, but I would prefer you call me Cammie or Cam otherwise I will get Bex to deal with you," a few people flinched," I'm on the field track and my codename is classified." Again more people questioned. We walked off the stage and seated ourselves in any spare places between groups of boys.

We looked around the room but the only place where there was any available seats was next to four boys, including the emerald eyed boy who had been staring at her. They took the trays of food they had and placed them on the table. I slipped onto the seat next to the emerald eyes boy with Bex on my other side. Beside Bex was a boy with dirty blonde ( not much different from mine ) hair and brown eyes. He had tan skin and I couldn't help but think that he could be Brad Pit's body double!  
Liz and Macey sat across from us. Next to Liz was a skinny bow with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. He was wearing big geeky glasses. He looked like Liz's ideal match. Beside Macey was Liz and a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

A voice stopped me from secretly inspecting the boys.  
" Hi." I turned and the green eyed boy was smirking at me. " My name's Zach."


	4. Chapter 4 - breakfast

**Authors note : I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope you like it. Please review and follow! Thanks!**

" My names Zach." I smiled and nodded, since he already knew my name.  
" This is Grant," he pointed to the boy beside Bex with dirty blonde hair, tan skin and brown eyes.  
" That's Jonas," he pointed to the boy with dark curly brown hair with dark blue eyes and geeky glasses beside Liz.  
" And that is Nick" finally he pointed to the boy with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes that he couldn't seem to keep off of Macey. I acknowledge the small group with a nod and smile, but then I turned back to Zach. He had a smirk planted firmly on his face. I wanted to slap that smirk right off. But I focussed on his eyes, emerald green. They seemed so familiar, like I had spent lots of time staring into the same green ey –  
Then it hit me. His eyes were exactly the same as… Catherine's! I felt the urge to wrap my hands around his throat, but I kept a straight face. Sitting before me was the son of the woman that had tried to murder me until her last day. Unlike Catherine's, there was a warmth in his eyes, but I knew that cover, I had fallen for it before.  
" So are you a sophomore?" I asked in a slightly flirtatious voice.  
" Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair," Are you?" I nodded. His voice was hypnotising. It was rough and silky and deep all at the same time. I smiled sweetly which caused him to smile.  
" I've never seen someone blend in like that." He complemented. I snorted, the innocent girl act gone.  
" Sure you haven't!" I huffed sarcastically. Catherine's son, he was that evil woman's son. Joe had said that the Blackthorne Academy had been infiltrated by ex – circle members, how could they not see that one was sitting right in front of them?!

He frowned at me but it was quickly gone and replaced with another smirk. I could see the rest of Team A discreetly looking around the hall for any students that looked out of place, but nothing appeared to be out of order.

We sat in awkward silence for a majority of dinner until Grant asked," so, what is Gallagher like?"  
we all answered in unison," classified!" They snorted.  
Zach leaned towards me and whispered in my ear," you didn't tell me your codename." I could feel his hot breathe on my neck and it sent tingles down my spine. I smiled whispered back teasingly," Classified…" he laughed but I could hear the annoyance in his voice. I heard Grant, Nick and Jonas ask similar questions of the girls.

When dinner was over us four girls were the first to leave the hall. I could feel every eye on me and we left. I had my elbow link through Macey's arm and the boys were close behind us. When we began up the stairs Nick called to us," wait!" we turned slowly around. " Don't you's want a tour?"  
" No." Bex replied bluntly. We had already studied the blue prints of the school and new where everything was, unfortunately, the blue prints didn't show any secret tunnels. But being me, I had already seen 17 while walking in. We left them standing at the bottom of the stairs looking rather confused.

When we reached the top there was a long hallway stretching in with countless doors, all with small numbers painted on the front. Other girls rushed in behind us, trying to take the best rooms. Bex raced Tina to the one at the end of the hall, except Tina gave up halfway, knowing she couldn't win.

We wound up with the best room. It was massive with four queen sized beds, a table in the middle as the beds were each in a corner. We each had a been bag and there was a couch AND four walk in closets.

Macey immediately began unpacking, laying our pyjamas on our beds for us.

Based on the warm weather, I wore small elastic dance shorts with a singlet. I clambered into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was pulled into unconsciousness.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BAN -  
" What the hell are you doing?!" I screeched. Bex looked down at me from where she had been punching the wall with her fist beside my head.  
" I'm waking you up!" She said innocently. I growled at her which caused a smile to creep across her face.  
" Get up!" Macey yelled from beside her, throwing a pair of shorts at me, which was followed by a dark blue tank top and a pair of strappy roman sandals. I grudgingly got up and pulled them on. I wrapped my hair in to a messy bun atop my head and unwillingly let Macey apply a thin layer of foundation to my face, along with mascara and light eyeshadow. I put on some lip balm and followed them to breakfast.

Breakfast was just as uneventful as dinner was. I looked at my schedule then looked at Bex's, Liz's and Macey's we all had the same classes except for one. While we were at cove – ops Liz would be in the science lab for research and development. Zach peered over my shoulder and smirk.  
" We have the same classes, that means you're stuck with me all day Gallagher Girl!" his smirk grew.  
" I'm sure you're so pleased." I retorted. Then I smirked his smirk and left the table and my half eaten waffle. The girls followed me and we made our way to cove-ops. Finally I could see Joe, and I admit, I was looking forward to messing with Zach. His file said that he was the best spy in training at Blackthorne. Well, we'll see about that! I smiled mischievously to myself.

 **Zach POV**

The boys and I sat down together in our usual spot in the dining hall. The girl were no where to be seen.  
" Hey," Grant grabbed our attention," why do you think their code names are classified, no one else's was?"  
" I don't know. I tried hacking into their CIA files but I couldn't even get through the firs fire wall!" Jonas said hopelessly. I knew what he must have been thinking. Bookworm must of made the security system. He was the technology guy in the Chameleon's team – the A Team. Every guy in the school looked up to those four guys. They are the best agents in the CIA!, who wouldn't have them as their idol?!  
" There is something suspicious about those girls."  
" I know," Jonas said," I'm going to try hacking back in during Cove – ops." Grant snorted.  
" I hope Solomon doesn't find out otherwise you're dead man!" Grant laughed. Jonas cringed. Solomon was amazing at being a spy, but he was probably one of the strictest teachers here, and sometimes, it can get slightly scary. Nick opened his mouth to say something but the doors swung open and every head turned toward the noise.

In walked the four girls were had just been talking about. For some reason my eyes immediately went to Cammie. She was in short white shorts with a dark blue tank top, a black leather jacket and strappy sandals. Her dirty blonde hair was in loose curls over her shoulders and her eyes were like chips of sapphires. She looked stunning! The walked over to our table and I immediately made room for her to sit beside me. I glared at the boys who were still staring and saw something like sorrow flash in her eyes. I was the only one who seemed to notice the reassuring looked that Bex gave her. What had I done wrong?

They were all studying their new schedules. I looked over her shoulder and said," We have the same classes, that means you're stuck with me all day Gallagher Girl!" I smirked at her.  
" I'm sure you're so pleased." She retorted, smirking at me with my smirk. Oh, she was good. Cammie stood from the table and left the room, the rest of the girls soon followed. I glanced at her long tan legs as she left the dining hall.

 **Cammie's POV**

I was so excited, first I had Cove ops, then I had P&E, my two favourite subjects!

 **AN : I know that not much happened in this chapter but please keep on ready, I'll get to the interesting stuff really soon! Please review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Cove ops and P&E

**AN : Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! Pls keep on reading and tell me how it is?! Thanks.**

I found the elevator that led to the Blackthorne sublevels and kept my eyes open wide as it scanned my eyes.  
" Cameron Ann Morgan, daughter of Rachel and Mathew Morgan." The robot voice said.  
" Wait, you're the daughter of Mathew Morgan?!" I turned and Zach was standing in the open doors of the elevator with wide eyes, staring straight at me.  
" Yep…" I said, popping the p. " Why?" I asked.  
" He is a legend around here!" Zach said as though I was stupid which made me furious, especially when he was talking about my dad!  
" Okay." I replied simply.  
" You don't get it," he said stepping into the elevator," everyone here looks up to him!"  
" Okay!" I said, getting annoyed. The scanner ran over his eyes and said it it's electronic voice that was neither male or female," Zachery James Goode, daughter of Catherine Goode, father – unknown." He looked down at that. I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of sympathy for him, knowing how he felt. But I quickly wiped it off my face before he noticed. He looked at me excepting for me to say something about his parentage. His mother was after all a well known terrorist.  
" You're not going to ask?" He asked.  
" No," I shook my head.  
" Why?" He asked, searching my eyes.  
" I know everything I need to know about Catherine…" I replied sadly. He tilted his head in question, but I shook my head, I was beginning to feel claustrophobic and I had to get out of that elevator with him.

Thankfully the doors slid open to reveal and almost full classroom. I walked confidently into the room, leaving behind my recent conversation with Zach and walked over to Joe's desk.

" Cam!" He said, looking up from the pile of papers on his desk. He stood and embraced me in a hug.  
" Hey Joe!" I replied smiling happily, but he must of noticed the sadness in my eyes and he whispered so quiet I was the only one who noticed," Are you okay?" I nodded but my eyes said something different.  
" Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, equally as quiet and barely moving his lips so no one could read them. I shook my head and moved to a desk beside Bex, it just so happened that Zach was on my other side. Beside Bex was Grant and in front of us was Nick, Macey, Liz and Jonas.

" Okay," Joe said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention," what have we been learning about?" He asked.  
Jonas's hand wasn't even in the air before he answered," Different CIA agents and there levels." Joe nodded.  
" Thankyou Mr Anderson." He said.  
" Today we will be learning about the best CIA agents and their team. Can anyone tell me who they are?"  
This time Grant answered," They are the A Team." Joe nodded. I stiffened in my chair and noticed as the rest of the girls did the same.  
" And who is part of the A Team Mr Cross?" He asked Nick.  
" The Chameleon – their leader, Duchess, Bookworm and Peacock."  
" Very good." Joe said.  
" What does the Chameleon specialize in Mr Goode?"  
" Pavement artistry." He replied immediately. Joe nodded. He looked subtly towards me as I snickered behind my hand.  
" Duchess?" He asked no one in particular.  
" Fighting." Grant replied.  
" Very good Mr Newman. And Bookworm?"  
" Hacking." Jonas replied.  
" And Peacock?" Joe asked.  
" Disguises." Nick said before anyone else could. Clearly they had been studying us. I looked over to Bex who had her fist shoved in her mouth. Macey was laughing behind her work sheet and Liz had her hand slapped to her mouth. I bit my lip. Zach was looking at me strangely.

Joe cleared his throat. " How many missions have they done?"  
" 23." Zach replied.  
" Wrong," I said," they have successfully completed 72 missions!"  
" No!" Zach said," They have completed 23 missions!"  
" That you know of." I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. His eyebrows shot up and I once again had to hold in my laughter.

Joe handed out sheets for us to complete which I finished in approximately 1 minute and 37 seconds. I got out of my seat and walked over to Joe's desk handing him the sheet. I didn't bother looking over it since I knew all the answers were right. It was after all about me! I sat on the corner of his chair and he whispered something about P&E in my ear. I laughed quietly and thought I heard one of the boys mutter," how is she not dead already?!"

When they bell rang Joe gave me a big hug and again I had to remind him," Joe. Need. Air!" He let go but gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I collected my things from my desk and met the girls outside but before I could reach them Zach grabbed my arm and spun me round.  
" You know Solomon is probably planning your death right now after what you just did?!" He said smugly with that hideous smirk on his face.  
" Actually, I'd be scared for your own life since your hand is still on my arm and the look Joe is giving you is promising death!" He turned sharply. My god father was indeed staring at Zach with the promise of a painful murder. He quickly let go of my arm and I laughed, returning to the girls and walking quickly with then to the P&E room.

When we got to the change room Macey said," Cammie, I picked out some cute exercise clo – "  
" No!" I said firmly. She didn't bother arguing. I pulled on a pair of short black Nike tempo shorts and a an aqua sports bra that zipped up at the front. I left the top slightly unzipped knowing I would get sweaty. I had on black Nike shoes and my hair was in one long braid down the centre of my head. I grabbed my water bottle and left the room. When I walk through the door to the training area, every boy's eye's began roving my body. I coughed and said motioning to my face," Hey, eyes up here!" I put my bottle down next to the girls'. Liz was wearing black shorts like mine with a bright pink sports bra. Bex had on dark purple shorts ( also like mine ) that matched her skin tone perfectly and a black sports bra. Macey looked stunning as usual in small black stretchy shorts that hugged her bum and a blood red sports bra that was v shaped. They all had their hair in tight buns or high pony tails.

A young man strode in, obviously the teacher. He was tan and in dark blue shorts and a white singlet which did little to hide the six pack underneath. He turned and faced the class. He couldn't of been more than 23!  
" Welcome to P&E ladies and gentlemen!" Some of the girls looked like they were going to collapse from his excessive good looks.  
" For the ladies who don't know, my name is Mr Holt. Today we will begin with some warm ups and simple exercises. Boys, you may do your usual," they all moved over to the weights, chin up bar and push up mats. " girls, um… we have some small weights over there and um…you can use that mat for yoga." Clearly he had never met a Gallagher Girl. I felt the sudden urge to punch him, knowing I could kill him in one move.  
" Actually, I was thinking that we could join the boys." I said, taking charge because the other girls had obvious looks of fury on their faces and were currently speechless. I could see all of the boys trying to pretend they weren't watching us.  
" I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you to strain anything…" I growled at him and he had the right mind to step back.  
" I've got an idea, why don't we have sparing matches, girls verse boys?" he nodded and gathered everyone but told the boys to go easy on us. I growled again.  
" Girls, pick a fighter. The fighter you pick will then nominate a boy to fight them." Mr Holt said. Bex was ready to step up to the mat but I grabbed her arm and walked up. I was going to get Mt Holt back for being such a sexist pig!

I stepped onto the mat and said loudly," I nominate Mr Holt!" he smiled at me like I was a baby but stepped up to face me. I smiled evilly, and before he even knew what was happening I performed the K.Y.B move. I kicked him in the neck, chest, gut, knees and did I roundhouse kit which found his head perfectly! He crumpled and put a hand around his throat, gasping. I walked around him, leant down and whispered in his ear," Don't you dare imply that we are weak ever again, unless you want me to use the full force of the K.Y.B on you, not just half! His eyes were as wide as saucers.  
" How did you learn that move?" He wheezed.  
" I invented it." his eyes went even wider.  
" You just got beaten by a girl, but after all, I am the Chameleon." I stepped back.  
" You're the – "  
" Shhhh…" I said, placing a single finger to my pursed lips. " Don't spoil the secret." I walked of the mat, feeling very satisfied and began wrapping my knuckles, preparing to start beating up the punching bag. I threw my first fist when I say a boys walking over to me.


	6. Chapter 6 - That was no mistake

**A/N : They don't exactly kick the boys asses but I hope you like it. I'll try and make the chapters longer like all of you have asked as well, but I always try and end with a cliff hanger.**

He had blonde wavy hair and was extremely fit. He was shirtless and in baggy shorts. His skin was tanned and toned as he walked towards me. He had an insufferable smile on his face and came to lean against the wall beside me.  
" You took down Mr Holt."  
" It wasn't hard, besides, he was being incredibly sexist, why wouldn't I want to punch him?" He laughed, but it was low and cold, sending a shiver down my spine.  
" Yes, but you took him out with the K.Y.B move!"  
" Again, it wasn't hard."  
" You're good." He said. _Idiot!_ " you want to spar?" he asked. Again, _idiot!_  
" You sure you can handle it?" I asked cockily. He smiled. I could still see all of the boys watching me. I took a drink of water while subtly testing my wounds from my last mission. I had a scratch down my arm, that only looked like a scrap since the stitches were taken out, but with enough pressure, it could burst open again. High on my torso I had I deep gash that still had stitches. It was only just hidden by my sports bra. It was going to be more trouble. If I bent in the wrong way, it would also burst. I walked back to the mat, stretching my arms.

We took our stances opposite each other. I waited for him to make the first move, and as I predicted, he immediately went for my face. I stepped aside easily, catching his fist and flipping him. I smirked. He growled and got up from the ground. He proceeded to attempt to hit me, and continued to fail horribly! The whole class was gathered around our mat, cheering and wolf-whistling, no doubt making a couple of bets. The poor boys continued to be thrown to the ground. he was puffed and bruised, my breathing remained even, not a bruise from this fight on me. I was ready to knock him out, just to prevent him from further embarrassment but someone yelled," Cam!" from the door. I turned and saw Joe striding into the training area. I was aware of the boy stumbling to his feet beside me. I looked at the grim look on Joe's face, then looked down where he was clutching ( a little too tightly ) a yellow envelope. My arms slackened and the smile slipped from my face. I lost all notice of the things around me.

So the boys took his chance. He was hitting softly anymore, his anger and petty pride had gotten the better of him and he swung straight for my gut, landing an extremely hard fist to my gut, hitting me straight where my stitches were. I saw Joe's eyes go wide in pain and I screamed as I crumpled to the floor. I tried to cover the gash with me hands, but blood burst from through my fingers. I screamed again. Bex ran for me and Joe was immediately there. Grant had the boy in a headlock who had a satisfied look on his face, and , surprised, I saw Zach standing at my feet. His eyes were full of worry. Over the last few days, the boys ( Grant, Jonas and Nick ) had become like brothers to me, but Zach was different.

Bex rolled me onto my back and placed her hands over mine, applying more pressure to the wound. Everything around me went foggy and black spots appeared in my vision.  
" Gallagher girl?" I heard Zach say much slower than normal. My head dropped to the ground and darkness filled my vision.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up so fast that I got dizzy. Liz, Macey, Bex and Joe were around my bed. I looked around and saw that I was in the infirmary. Standing further away watching me were the four boys. I flipped my legs over the side of the bed and stood on unsteady legs. There was a breeze that chilled my legs. I looked down and saw I was still in my short gym pants, and to my horror, my sports bra had been ripped off so whoever stitched it up could get access to the full cut. I was now only in a bra and my gym shorts. Only then did I become aware, that the girls and the four boys weren't the only people there. It appeared that a few of the other Blackthorne students had decided to show up. _Great!_ I quickly jumped back in the bed and pulled the covers up to my chest.

" Where is my shirt!" I hissed and Macey. She chucked by sports bra at me which I quickly zipped up at the front, then got back out of the bed, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a senior wipe drool off his chin. I internally grimaced and turned back to the girls, the boys walking over to join them. My emotions changed like someone flicked a switch and I growled," Where is he?" they knew exactly who I meant.  
" He's been told to stay in the P&E room until Joe comes to talk to him." Liz replied. I turned and was about to sprint when Bex grabbed my arm and yanked me back.  
" Where do you think you're going. It was an accident."  
" No, it wasn't." I said simply.  
" What do you mean?" Nick chimed in.  
When I spoke next it was meant for the girls.  
" When people go to hit you it the gut, they hit there," I pointed to a spot in my stomach. " Not here," I pointed where the cut was.  
" He knew where I was injured. Why else would he hit me here when it causes for damage when you hit lower…and did you see the look on his face?" they shrugged.  
" Did you see the satisfaction on his face? It was like it was a job done!"  
" You don't think…" Macey trailed off.  
" I do think," I said furiously," either way, I am going to beat the crap out of him!" Then I ran from the room. I could of sworn I heard Grant say," I really do like her." I knew that all seven of them were following me. When I reached the training room, there he was, but he wasn't along. Speaking to him in a hushed tone was Mr Holt. I knew he was dirty!

I stormed into the room, but remained completely unseen and listened to their conversation.  
" You were supposed to knock her out completely!" Holt whispered angrily.  
" It would have been too obvious!" He replied. From memory his name was Jack.  
" You've probably already blown our cover." Holt said.

" That he has." I said stepping out of the shadows as the rest of the A Team arrived, standing in the doorway. The boys came in behind him, stopping in the doorway, watching what was about to unfold. I combed my memory for names of ex circle members and decided I would rile them up, because when people were angry, they were clumsy.  
" So how are my old friends?" I asked cockily. " How's Gerry going, from memory, the last time we met I remember thinking he would have a rather painful headache in the morning?" They glared at me, but Macey however found it incredibly amusing, bursting into laughter, nodding as she remembered that day.  
" What about Daren? I hope he didn't take that bullet too personally!" I dared another step forward. I could see the boys gaping at me.  
" Of course," I said loudly," how could I forget Mitchell. How bad does the broken nose look, I remember braking it several times! But then again, there was also the leg, and the shoulder, and the ankle, then there was the broken ribs. Has he forgiven me for that?" I saw Holt tense. He probably didn't think I noticed, but being a spy, I saw it clear as day. I began walking towards him.  
" I hate to tell you, but I doubt Mitchell will ever forgive you, after the damage you caused." He said through clenched teeth while Jack remained silent beside him.  
" Can you blame me?" I asked. " I think what I did was necessary, something for him to remember me by. He did after all make sure I never forgot." I said. My tone going from cocky to cold. Holt tensed even more, so I decided to remind him why I never forgot what he did to me.  
" Do you remember that day… Mitchell?" I used his real name and it caught him completely off guard. I saw the girls take up fighting positions.  
" Do you remember what you did? I remember very well!" I was done talking. I performed an excellent roundhouse kick and knocked him out in seconds. Then I turned on Jack.  
" How could I forget you?!" I said. " Tom," his eyebrows rose at his name," it's been a while, how's mum going?" I mocked. His fist flew and I ducked, catching his foot and tripping him. I jumped onto him and punched him square in the face. I trickled of blood escaped from his nose.  
" I never did repay you for giving them everything they needed to torture me." I gave him one final punch and he was out like a light. I got off his limp body and beckoned for Joe to come over. I don't know where he got them but he was holding a couple of zip ties which he fastened around their wrists. They moaned as they woke.  
As required by the CIA I said," As an agent of the CIA I am placing you under arrest for conspiring with the Circle of Cavan. You will undergo questioning which will determine your punishment." I stared straight into their eyes and saw fear flicker there. Joe pulled them up and shoved them towards the sublevels. The girls rushed over to me. Liz was asking if I was okay but Macey and Bex were cracking up and saying things like," You should of seen the look on his face," and," And when you asked how Mitchell was and he was Mitchel,", " And then you asked how's mum?" I smiled at them but I was feeling their joy. I had an unnerving feeling that they weren't the only ones, and the rest of them would now try even harder to remain hidden.  
" Guys!" I said, cutting them off. " You do realise that they wouldn't of been the only ones."  
" They could have been!" Liz said.  
I ushered them into a corner where no one could hear us or read our lips. " No. they wouldn't have been the only ones. Tom and Mitchell are rookies. Didn't you see. They don't know how to play the game."  
" But Mitchells not a rookie. He's been in the Circle since Catherine." I couldn't help but let my flicker over to Zach as Bex said it.  
" Did you hear the list?" I said, I hint of laughter in my tone. " He may not be new, but he's not a fighter!" They nodded.  
" What's the plan." Macey asked, whispering even more even though no one could hear us.  
" Tonight, we go to the sublevels and interrogate him. Liz," I turned to her," I need you to change the security on where he is being checked. Only people permitted in is us and Joe. No one from Blackthorne." She nodded. " The remaining circle members here will try and get him out during one of the next few night. Also, I think we should put some bugs in secret passageways and places where no one goes. If there is anything dirty going on then that's where they'll do it." they all nodded. Liz walked off to our room where she would no doubt jump straight on her computer and start re-setting the security system and hooking the bugs up. Macey skipped off cheerily to the sublevel to check on Joe, Mitchell ( Mr Holt ) and Tom ( Jack ). Bex however, stayed with me. We stepped from the shadows and she asked quietly," Are you okay." That was the thing with having four best friends that you spent nearly every day of your life with. You can't hide anything from them.  
" No…" I replied honestly, letting my wall drop to her. " Being around them all and not realising who they are. It's like day ja v, and I hate it." Bex nodded and placed her arm over my shoulder. I patted her hand and said," At some point I will need to ask Zach some questions."  
" Why?" Bex said curiously, turning to look at me.  
" His name is Zachary Goode. He was Catherine's son, and any son of hers would of at least spent some time in the circle."  
" Are we suspicious of him?" I thought for a moment.  
" He seems completely normal, but I can't over look the fact that he was her son." Bex nodded and we went to walk out of the doors when the boys ran in front of us and stopped us. Zach's arms were slack at his sides as he just stared at the spot where Mitchell and Tom had been, then back at me.  
" What the hell was that?!" Grant yelled at me. What was I supposed to say. There was nothing I could say that would sound believable, and I was secretly praying for Joe to show up and think up some magnificent lie.  
" That was our brother and that was our teacher!" Nick practically screeched.  
" No, they weren't…" I said calmly and slightly sadly.  
" Then who were they?" Jonas asked quietly.  
" It's none of your business!" Bex said, stepping in. _Thank goodness!_  
" It definitely is our business if Cameron here is going to go around here beating the crap out of our brothers!?" Grant yelled back. I could see Bex quickly loosing her temper. I put a hand on her arm, trying to calm her, and it did, but not enough.  
" I had my reasons." I said matter of factly before Bex could say something she would regret later.  
" And what were those reasons Cameron?!" Nick asked / yelled. I thought of the reasons in my head and realised how much I need to get out of this conversation before I lost it.  
" Again, none of your business!" Bex said defensively. I'm glad she did because I was at a loss for words as memories replayed themselves behind my eyes.  
" I have to go see Joe." I said to Bex quietly. She heard my lie and nodded understandingly. I sprinted for the building, but didn't go through the doors. I found a passage way and slipped into it.

 **Zach POV**

My mind is full of questions right now. Cam had just – and then she said – and then she ran! I had watched as she talked to Mr Holt and Jack. She had called them Tom and Mitchell. Those names were both familiar, and both in bad ways. Then when she had ARRESTED them, she had said it was for conspiring with the circle! That's when the realisation came flooding in. I had played with Jack – who was actually Tom – when we were kids, and Mitchell had been like an abusive father. I really hated that man!

Feeling came back to my body and I walked over to where Grant, Nick and Jonas were interrogating Bex. Nick and Grant turned to storm after Gallagher Girl, but Bex tripped them both within seconds and growled loud enough for all of us to hear," Don't! And if you ever say those things to her again I will truly smash your head in, and I will enjoy it." She said it so calmly, as if she made threats like that often, and after what I just saw, maybe she did. Her voice was lethally calm, but her eyes were thunderous and promised a long painful death. The boys had the nerve to stand and walk away, cursing under their breathes, but I grabbed Bex's arm and spun her around to face me.  
" What happened to Cammie?" I asked quietly. Her eyes softened.  
" It's not my story to tell." She said but added," but I can say that you of all people will know how she feels…" she turned to walk away but I asked," What do you mean."  
" It's not easy being hunted Zach." She said before turning. _Cammie was being hunted? Why would I of all people know how it felt?_ What Bex said didn't answer any of my questions, it only made more. I came to my senses and ran for the wall where she had disappeared. I knew this passage, I used it to sneak out sometimes.

I touched all the right bricks and the wall slid aside just enough for me to squeeze through. There was a fresh layer of dust so I was able to follow her foots prints. It was nearly black, but once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could actually see quite well. I walked further along the passageway but froze when I heard sniffles. I turned a corner, and there she was. She had her forehead pressed against the wall, her hands resting on the wall beside her head. She looked … beautiful. I must of sighed because her head snapped towards me. She glared at me for a moment before another wave of sobs hit her. She turned around and put her back against the wall sliding down the floor, pulling her knees into her and putting her head in her hands. On impulse I walked over to her and sat beside her shaking body. I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her shoulder. To my surprise, she leaned into it. I had never seen her this vulnerable before.  
" Cammie?" I asked. Her eyebrows rose and she looked up from the use of her real name.  
" Mm?" She mumbled. I knew I shouldn't be doing this to her.  
" I know I shouldn't be asking this, especially now, but…" she waved for me to go on. " When you arrested them you said it was for conspiring with The Circle." Even more to my surprise, she smiled slightly and chuckled.  
" I was wondering when you would ask." She said. She was no longer sobbing as she wiped a remaining tear off of her cheek. I tilted my head in question.  
" Do you really think I don't know who you are?" She asked.  
" And who am I? " I asked, still confused. I couldn't think of why I would be anyone noticeable for her. She sighed.  
" I would notice those green eyes anywhere," my eyes grew wide as she said it and I heard her whisper," they're not ones I'll ever forget." I stood up and she stood beside me. Cammie had known my mother! We had the same green eyes.  
" Y – you k – know –" I stuttered but she cut me off, her expression becoming serious and sad all at the same time.  
" I _knew_ her." She studied my face. " I'm sorry Zach, but did you hear of the big fire in Roseville?"  
I nodded. " We heard."  
" It wasn't just any fire," she sighed. " It was an explosion. Catherine," OMG! She must of known my mother personally, and that's never good.  
" Catherine was being kept at Gallagher after I … after something happened. There was a Code Black and a fire alarm. We weren't able to get out. I showed everyone the secret passageway to get out, but I found Catherine in one of them. She had escaped, and rigged through the boards that supported the entire school was heaps of bombs. I ran, and she set them off. She died in the explosion." She paused. " I'm sorry Zach."  
I laughed grimly. " There's nothing to be sorry about. I didn't particularly like her!" She nodded understandingly.  
" I have another question for you." I said.

She hesitated before nodding.  
" It sounded like you knew the circle, so how did you know my mother?"  
" There's not much to tell. I was there when she decided to go after someone. After that, some people filled me in on what it was." I could tell she was lying. When she had spoken to Mitchell it was like talking to an old friend. I opened my mouth to say something but she said," I'm sorry Zach, I have to go." And she sprinted down the passageway. _Well that went well!_ I thought.

 **Cammie's POV**

OMG! I can't believe I just told him that. I can't believe I let him see me like that. I know that I lied at the end but I could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe me. What is wrong with me?! I just gave classified information to the son of Catherine Goode!

 **Bex's POV**

OMG! I can't believe I just told Zach that. I had basically said that Cam was being hunted, and that is VERY classified.

 **A/N : I hope you guys liked it. I'm going to start adding more Zammie and A Team business. Please review and follow. Thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Escape

**A/N : I made the last chapter longer as you all asked. Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it! hope you like this chapter!**

 **Cammie's POV**

I ran, literally! I sprinted down that passageway like there was a lion chasing me. When I was out, I ran the rest of the way to my room, where I threw the door open with wide eyes. They all looked super sad, Bex the most, like they were consoling her, they all got the their feet when I entered.  
" I have something to tell you." Bex said.  
" Me too." I replied with uneven breathing.  
" You first." Bex said.  
I took a deep breathe before saying," I may of given Zach classified information. Serious bits."  
Liz, being the responsible one said," You may of, or you did?"  
" I did…"  
After a while Macey asked," What did you tell him?"  
" I told him how Catherine died. Then he asked how I knew her. I lied for that part, but I could tell he knew I was lying. I said I was there when she attacked someone. He also knows that I know the circle which means he's probably found out that you guys know them too." Finally I breathed. " He is the son of Catherine Goode, how could I tell him?!"  
" Well, at least we're even now." Bex said.  
" What?!" I asked.  
" I accidently told Zach that you were hunted. Right now I'm praying he won't connect the dots!"  
" It'll be fine right?" I asked, trying to make myself and Bex feel better.  
" He probably would of found out anyway at some point." Liz said, and because she was the smart one, I believed her.

The rest of the week went in a blur. The classes were easy and the homework load was light compared to Gallagher! The whole week I avoided Zach. I still sat with him and the others and meals, but I kept the conversation short. The rest of the time, I saw him coming, I would blend into a wall and walked past him. Thankfully, he hasn't noticed I've been doing that!

I lay awake in my bed, focusing on my internal clock, waiting for it to strike midnight. As it did, Liz, Macey and Bex's heads shot up and we all quietly slipped out of bed and put simple mission clothes on. I put on my black, block heeled moto boots that went to my midcalf. I wore some ripped black skinny jeans and a black bra with a mesh shirt over the top ( don't worry, the mesh is really dark, you can only just see the bra. It had long sleeves. Just in case I slipped a knife into each boot and put my gun – fully loaded – into a holster at my thigh. My hair was in a tight pony tail on the top of my head and my hair was dead straight. Tip – when doing an interrogation, you have to look the part.

The four of us left our dorm. We walked down the stair without a sound and headed towards the sublevels. The mechanical voice was quiet after it pricked out fingers and said, Agent Cameron Morgan, Agent Rebecca Baxter, Agent Macey McHenry, Agent Elizabeth Sutton. The way these things were designed is to recognise blood, but you also have to use a certain finger. My thumb is Cameron Morgan, my middle finger is Agent Cameron Morgan. The elevator descended with the uncomfortable feeling of your stomach falling out your but. When the shiny metal doors slid open we walk silently down a corridor into a room with eight metal door – two on each side – that all led into interrogation room. Joe opened the door to one of them and the A Team slipped in. We hadn't spoken the whole way to remain hidden.

Tied to a metal chair was Mitchell and he was smiling like a cat.  
" Well if it isn't the Chameleon and the rest of her team!" He said cheerily.  
" Have you used truth serum yet?" I aske Joe. He shook his head.  
" Alright Mitchell, this is what's going to happen, you will answer all our questions and you will answer them honestly, or we can give you truth serum and make you answer honestly." I said, my voice cold.  
He laughed, it was colder than my voice. " It's just a little truth serum, what is there to be afraid of?!" he said.  
" Well," I said," You will find, that Bookworms truth serum is much stronger than the average stuff." I said with a smirk. I saw his confidence flicker but he didn't say thing.  
" Truth serum it is." I said. Joe came forward with a needle and inserted a yellow looking liquid into his arm. The A Team was stationed around the room. Macey was at the door, Bex was behind him, unseen, checking he wasn't trying to untie himself, Liz was in the corner near Joe and I was standing in the middle of the room.  
" So," I said, knowing the serum had kicked in by now. " Who is your new leader?"  
" I don't know," he replied monotone," he doesn't show us who he is, he stays in his room and orders a small group of people who have seen him who then go and order us around."  
" You're sure he is a man?" I asked. I could see Liz holding a small video camera beside her leg, unnoticeable.  
" Yes." Mitchel replied.  
" Why did he tell you to infiltrate Blackthorne, what was the end goal?" I asked.  
" Why wouldn't we infiltrate it? It is a school full of spy's. All we have to do is call the student. They would come thinking about the CIA and MI6, but we would tell them those are the bad organisations. We would show them fake proof, and being the young idiots that they are, they would believe us."  
" What about the students that are already here?" I asked.  
" Dr Steve is very talented. He would do to them, what he did to you." I nodded. I could see his eyes beginning to droop. He would be out soon.  
" Who else is here from the circle?"  
His words were slurring but he slurred," Sonly ush. Thisss hiss sonly the beginsing." His head dropped onto his shoulder and his eyes closed.  
" What did he say?" Liz asked. I turned to her.  
" He said, ' only us. This is only the beginning ' which I think met only the beginning of the mission but I can't be sure. Maybe he meant it was the beginning because there was worse to come?" I said. I looked at Joe. He shrugged and said," I think it was the first one but it could quite easily be the second one. What are you girls doing now?" he asked.  
" We're going to go bug dark corners, passageways, places like that." Macey said.  
" Make sure you put one camera bug outside each teachers office, just to be sure. Depending on what time they return, it can be suspicious." He said. I nodded my thanks and we left. While we were in the elevator I said to the girls," Alright, Bex, you find dark places that would be good for secret conversations, handing information over etcetera. Macey, I want you to go outside and bug the grounds. Liz find small dark spots that overlook big areas like commonly used hallways and teachers offices." They all nodded. Being the leader of the A Team, they were sworn to follow my orders, even though we are friends, if I told them not to save me and they came, they could be kicked out of the group. But we try not to get into those situations. Thankfully we are all friends and no one takes the harsh stuff personally. They respect me and I respect them.  
" What are you going to?" Liz asked.  
I winked. " I'll cover secret passageways." The all smirked. We put comms in our ears in case we ran into any trouble and split off in different directions. The zip pockets in my jeans were full of tiny bugs.

I had bugged a majority of the passageways. I pulled the brick that led to the final one and the wall crumpled into the ground. I stepped through and watched as the wall replaced itself. It was near pitch blackness, but my eyes soon adjusted and I moved in silence through the passage, placing to bugs in cracks, holes and dusty corners. I turned from placing my fifth last bug in a corner when I saw something further down the passage move.

When I say my eyes adjusted to the darkness, they did, but it was still incredibly dark! I couldn't make out who it was, but I could tell it was a person. I pulled my gun from the holster at my thigh and held it before me, pointing at the slowly moving figure. He was walking away from me so I sped up my pace and ended up only walking only a few metres behind the person. At this point I could tell he was male. When he reached the end of the passageway, I saw that it was a landing, open to the elements with no railing.  
" Who do you work for?" I hissed as I whipped a knife from my boot and held it at his throat while I pointed my gun at his head, my finger millimetres from the trigger. He gasped and tried to stand, but I didn't let him.  
" I asked you a question!" I growled in a low voice.  
" I was just – Gallagher Girl?!" Zach said, surprised.  
" Zach!" I said. " I nearly killed you!" I said in a whisper / shout. But then I realised my mistake. I tucked the gun into the back of my jeans, so he wouldn't see it at my thigh and slipped my knife back into my boot. He lifted a hand to his throat.  
" Was that a knife?" He asked.  
" No, it was my finger nails." I said, showing him my nails that were just long enough that if you scratched with them, they could do damage! Thank god he hadn't felt the gun at his head!  
he shook it off.  
" Gallagher Girl?" He said. I nodded.  
" I have something I want to tell you…" his sentence faded out as he looked into my eyes. His stare was so intense I couldn't help but stair into his emerald eyes. He took a step closer and before I knew what was happening, he had grabbed my waist with one hand and the back of my neck with the other and pulled me into him. Then he slammed his lips into mine. I stood frozen for a moment before I found myself kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms curled around my waist. His lips were warm and soft. I felt his lips stop and he froze.

That's when I realised where his hand was. It was resting directly over my gun! " Cam?!" He said. I stepped out of his embraced but he grabbed the gun from where it was tucked and held it in front of his eyes.  
" Why do you have this?" he asked, then put a hand to his throat. " That was a knife wasn't it?!" I grabbed the gun from his hands.  
" What's going on Cam?!" He asked. " There is something you're not telling me!"  
" Swear to me Zach that what happened here will remain quiet." I said, my voice meaning business.  
" I don't understand." He said.  
" Swear it Zach!" I nearly screamed. He opened his mouth to reply when the sound of a screeching siren pierced the air. His head whipped to me.  
" SHIT!" I yelled.  
" What is that?!" He shouted.  
" Stay here!" I screamed and sprinted back down the passage way the way I came. I could hear the girls in my ear.  
" What in hell is that?!" Macey yelled.  
" That's the siren from the sublevels, the new ones that Liz set up!" I replied. They all said similar things to me when I heard the siren and I could hear their breathes as they all ran for the sublevels. I had my gun in one hand and I knife in the other. I reached the elevator at the same time the girls did. The doors opened and closed then the voice asked for fingerprints.  
" Stupid machine!" Liz yelled and used her own knife to crack open the control box. She pulled a few wires and the elevator began to drop, except slightly faster. The door slid back open and we all jumped out with our guns pointed in front of us. Moments later the elevator doors slid open again and the four boys came tumbling out. The A Team ran through the small corridors to the interrogation rooms, Zach, Jonas, Grant and Nick not far behind. I kicked open the metal door and there it was.

The chair was empty.  
" SHIT!" The A Team said in unison.  
" What?!" Grant yelled.  
All of the girls looked at me, then I looked at the boys.  
" Whatever you do, don't get in our way!" I hissed and we all ran. The elevator took us back to ground level. Liz was on her phone and the rest of us had our backs to her with guns pointed at any entry points.  
" Got it!" She said. " He is in the corridor leading out to the front doors.  
" Go!" I yelled. I ran ahead of the group and saw Mitchell slip out the front doors. I urged my legs to move faster and followed him out the door. I ran with my gun pointed at him.  
" Stop!" I shouted. And to my surprise, he did, but he was far away.  
" What are you going to do Cameron, you can't shoot me from there!" He said matter of factly.  
" Watch me!" I yelled back. The girls were now beside me.  
" Give it your best shot!" He yelled, splaying his arms. His hands were dots from where I was standing and his body was so small.  
I held my gun an inch higher and shot. I heard the boys gasp behind me and I heard Mitchell scream ( causing more gasps ). He hopped on one leg while gripping his other foot. I took no time before shooting his other foot. He fell onto his knees and emitted another yell. I ran towards him faster than lighting and straddled him.  
" You'll regret this!" He wheezed.  
" Actually," I said cockily," I think I'm going to enjoy this!" I threw one punch to his face and he was out cold, his head dropping to the ground. I heard his nose crack and felt my knuckles click slightly. I rolled him over and pinned his hands to his back.  
Bex was instantly there, taking my position from sitting on top of him. I saw Joe running towards us as the heavens opened and heavy rain poured onto us. Joe reached me and pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair and asking," Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"  
" I'm fine." I said. He held me at arms-length, checking my body for injuries before pulling me back into a bone crushing hug. I saw over his shoulder, the four boys. Zach was staring at me with a huge mixture of emotions that I had no idea what he was feeling.  
" Joe. You're. crushing. Me!" I said. He chuckled and let me go.  
" CIA agents are on their way, and there is something I need to talk to you all about." He said. I was dreading that. My mind drifted back to the yellow envelope he was holding that had distracted me so much. I turned back to the unconscious body that Bex was now tying up with handcuffs she had found who knows where.

" Gallagher girl?" Zach called. Joe read the look on his face then turned back to me.  
" I'm guessing that those four saw just about everything?" Joe asked. I nodded sadly.  
" You need to tell us what is going on!" Nick said as they stopped in front of me. I sighed. Thankfully the girls came to my rescue.  
" No we don't!" Macey said, putting an arm around my cold shoulders.  
" But – " Jonas was cut off my Liz.  
" Nope!" she said. Bex joined us.  
We turned to leave but Joe asked," Cammie?"  
I shook my head. " Not yet." He understood then turned back to the guys who bombarded him with questions. I didn't stick around to hear his answer. The girls and I dragged our feet all the way back to our room where we took all our weapons off and flopped onto our beds, not bothering to undress. I didn't even get a chance to take my shoes off before I was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 -Simple, easy, straight foward

**A/N: Hi guys. I hoped you all liked the last chapter. Please let me know if you want more action or more Zammie and I will do my best to put it in. I hope you like this one. Thanks!**

 **Zach POV ( I'm trying not to repeat too much stuff )**

I was kissing Cammie. Finally! Her lips were so soft against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her skinny waist.

What's that? OMG! I stopped the kiss as I felt the cold gun in my hand. I pulled back and held the gun before my eyes… OMG! I had just kissed Cammie, and she had kissed me back – Zach, get your head in the game, you just found a gun! Cammie's gun!  
" What is this?!" She had grabbed it and made me swear not to tell anyone what happened. Before I could answer an extremely loud alarm went of and Cammie sprinted. Being the idiot that I am, I followed her. The girls met her in the elevator and we followed them down. They had jumped out and pointed their guns every which way, like they had done this before. That is where the boys joined me and we just watched as they swore and ran back out. Again, we followed them.

Liz was on her phone and talking about something, them Cammie and the girls shot off. They ran out the door where I found Cammie pointing a gun at Mr Holt ( Mitchell ). She was so far away so I would bet she couldn't shoot him, but she did. I bullet for each foot! Then she had jumped on him and knocked him out. WHAT!

Bex was now handcuffing him and Cammie was being crushed by Joe. I tried to ask her some questions but Macey, Liz and Bex stepped in and they walked back to the school.  
" What the hell?!" Grant shouted at Joe.  
" What is going on?!" That was Nick.  
" Why did Cammie just shoot someone?!" Jonas.  
" What aren't they telling us?! We're not stupid!" I said to Joe.  
" BOYS!" Joe cut in. " We cannot discuss this here. Come to my office, NOW!" He said. We didn't question him, not when he was speaking in that tone, we merely followed as he marched us to his office. 

" Sit." He ordered. The four of us plopped down on the long couch.  
" Okay, one at a time, you may ask your questions. But I will tell you now that there is not much I can tell you." He said.  
Grant burst first and asked," Why did Cammie shoot Mr Holt?" Solomon considered for a moment, as if choosing his answer very carefully.  
" Because he escaped." It was a short answer, but we were getting somewhere.  
" Escaped from where?" Jonas asked excitedly.  
" his interrogation room in the sublevels." Mr S replied.  
" Why was he being interrogated?" Nick asked.  
" Because he did something wrong." Mr S replied curtly.  
" What did he do?" I asked quietly. Solomon sighed. We had all seen Cammie arrest him so he knew that he couldn't lie.  
" He was an undercover agent for a terrorist group…" there was a moment of silence before the explosion if question.  
" What?!"  
" What terrorist group?!"  
" Who is he really?!"  
" Why is he here?!"  
" What do the girls have to do with it?! Shouldn't CIA agents be on it?!"

Solomon simply raised a hand and we were all silenced.  
" Unfortunately I can't answer those questions," he said, much to our disappointment. " But I promise you that you will find out eventually, and I have a feeling it will be sooner rather than later." He mumbled the last bit, but being a spy-in-training, I heard.  
" You are not allowed to go and ask the girls about anything that has happened and you must swear not to tell any of the other Blackthorne students, because some of the information I told you then was classified!" he said, and waved us out.

OMG!  
" Well how do we find out more about them?" Grant asked, clearly annoyed.  
" I can try and hack Liz's computer! She's bound to have something on there that will explain this, and I'll try hacking the CIA again." Jonas chimed in, smiling at the many hour he would get to spend with just him and his computer.  
" Good idea." I said.  
" We should bug their room too." Nick said.  
" Nick, I'm a spy, not a pervert!" I said.  
" Not for that reason, just to find out what's going on." He said.  
" Okay." I replied and we got to work.

 **Cammie's POV**

I woke up startled to a soft knocking at the door. The girls were groaning and asked why it wasn't sunny in their sleepy states. I stumbled to the door. If this was Zach I swear to God that I will –

Joe was standing in the doorway. I beckoned him in and he sat on my bed as I climbed back into it.  
" I hate to do this to you girls, but you have another mission…"  
" What!" he waved the yellow envelope in front of me.  
" It's dangerous, very dangerous. " He said. I nodded for him to go on. " They think that they have found the new COC base, and you and a few other agents will be going in. you are required to enter unnoticed, get what information you can, then blow it up!"  
" I like it," Bex said," simple, easy, straight forward. Shouldn't be to hard." I smiled at her.  
" you all have the day off school today to prepare." And with that he left the room. I didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night.

 **A/N : I know that it is a small chapter but I hope you like it! Pls review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Running like hell

**A/N : I hope you like it! Let me know if there is anything you want me to put in and I will do my best! Thanks!**

 **Cammie's POV**

" How did everyone sleep?" Macey asked, rubbing her eyes as she swung her long, bare legs over the side of the bed.  
" I didn't sleep." I replied with a yawn. Liz and Bex said the same.  
" At least we don't have school!" Liz said. There were some words that I never thought I would hear from Liz.  
" We'll get breakfast then come back here and plan the mission." I said, and Macey immediately began trying to dress us. She did my face with all natural make up and applied it thinly while I put on a pair of short black short black short with a rip in the front, black, heeled ankle boots and a skin tight, dark blue shirt that's sleeves went down to my elbows and cut off just above my belly button. I tied my hair in a high pony tail after straightening my hair.

Satisfied with my appearance, I left the room. I was at breakfast before the girls got there. The moment I got there I immediately found the boys. Joe was waving at me from the other side of the hall. Thank full for a reason to avoid the boys who were no doubt going to explode with questions, I walked over to Joe, trying to ignore the gazes of so many people watching my every step.

" Morning Cam." He said, encasing me in a quick hug.  
" Morning. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked cautiously.  
" You leave for the mission tonight," he said in a hushed voce," meet the rest of the team in the sublevels, level 3." He said. I heard rustling behind me and turned to see Zach walking past, a little to fast, and a little to enthusiastic when greeting his friends. He had been trying to hear what we were saying. I gave Joe a kiss on the cheek, and by the time I found a seat the girls were already there.

 **Zach POV**

I left the hall moments after the girls did. I had been so careful to slip that bug into the back pocket of Gallagher Girls shorts, and believe me, it was not easy. Those shorts were tight around her ass. But she looked super sexy. I went back to my room where Jonas was sitting on his bed typing furiously on the computer.  
" Is it done?" I asked. After another moment of typing he said victoriously," Yes!" he all clambered onto the bed to watch his screen.  
" All of the bugs are set up?" Grant asked. Jonas nodded vigorously but shushed us as there was movement on the screen.

Cammie elbowed the door open but froze the moment she stepped through the doorway, she walked to a speck on the wall which just happed to be the camera we were looking out of. She smiled evilly and pulled another little black bug from her back pocket and squashed it between her thumb and forefinger.

" Shoot!" I said.

Then the four girls proceeded to remove all of our well placed bugs from the room, every single one! I looked questioningly at Jonas when Bex walked out of the bathroom with a disgusted look and five video bugs. They had proceeded to stomp on all of them till there was none left. Well that was a BUST!

 **Cammie's POV**

Those perverts! I get that they had questions but this is just creepy, especially bugging a girls bathroom! We all sat around the wooden table.  
" Let's go." Liz said. We all flipped open our computers, looking at all of the information that would be given to us. The first thing that popped up in my email was the line of command document.

Great ( sarcasm ). I was the leader.

 **Leader : Agent Cameron Morgan, Chameleon - field**

 **Second : Agent Rebecca Baxter, Duchess - field**

 **Third : Agent Jackson Smith, Seeker - field**

 **Remaining agents :**

 **Agent Macey McHenry, Peacock - field**

 **Agent Elizabeth Sutton, Bookworm – comms and tech**

 **Agent Phoebe Williams, Cat – field**

 **Agent William John, Eagle – comms and tech**

 **Agent Sandra Davidson, Typo – comms and tech**

 **Agent Gilbert Wilson, Electric – comms and tech**

" At least we know all of them." Bex said with a huff. " They know us better."  
" That's also a problem," I said," it makes it so much harder." I said the last bit more quietly and Bex put a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

We spent the whole day pouring over blue prints, setting up comms and organising the mission and formations step by step.

It was 11:43. I was in a long black cat suit that was actually CIA issued. Strapped to each hip was a gun. Strapped to each thigh was a CIA blade that wasn't as small as a knife but not as big as a sword. It was in between and in a little scabbard at each this. Attached to the suit was a four inch black heel. At each calf I had a normal knife and in zip up pockets I had napotine patches, the smallest bombs you will ever see ( made by Liz ) and small capsules containing gas that could kill, also made specially by Liz and spare bullets. I put my comms, quickly testing them before we left the room.

In total I was carrying two guns, two CIA blades, two knifes, napotine patches, bullets, bombs and gas. I think I was set! We all walked silently through the halls after updating our letter that would be left to our family if we didn't come back.

We walked arm in arm until we reached the sublevels.

We walked through the silent halls. I knew they were behind me, but at this point, I didn't care, because waiting in an open space was a black limo and standing holding the door, was Joe. I ran to him and he held me in a tight hug.  
" Have you got everything?" He asked. I nodded.  
" Be carful Cam." He said, and nodded to the other girls to do the same. I was about to close the door when he said," promise me one thing Cammie…" I nodded.  
" I promise!" then the door was closed and the limo was zooming into the night.

 **Joe POV**

" When will you boys understand the term ' it is none of your business' or how about this one, ' stay out of it for your own safety' and I can think of a few others." I said loudly. Four boys guiltily stepped out of the shadows. Standing before me was Grant, Nick, Jonas and Zach.

" You boys understand that they would of known you were there the whole time?" I asked, questioning my teaching methods if they were un aware.

" Where were they going?" Grant asked. Always the one to break cover first!  
" Classified." I said.  
" We know they are going on a mission, we were just wondering where." I wasn't even shocked at Zach revealing that they knew.  
" But why are they even going on missions?" Nick asked, already getting annoyed.  
" Frankly, that is none of your business!" I said. Nick growled but quickly shut up when I gave him a death glare that could literally kill.  
" You asked Cammie to promise you something… what was the promise?" Zach asked. I sighed.  
" She promised me she would come back…" I replied sadly. I missed my god daughter each time she went away, and I was racked with worries each time she's gone. I'm always worried she won't come back, just like Matthew didn't.

" You should all be in bed!" I said firmly in my no-nonsense voice and they scrammed. I watched the spot where they had driven out for a little while, before returning to my room.

 **Cammie's POV**

The limo pulled into a quiet street with a few houses and a couple of large warehouses. The tech people set up in an empty house ( the owners were on their honeymoon in the Bahamas! ) while the rest of us creeped into the warehouse across the road. It was huge, and completely empty.

" Right," I said calmly," the entrance is over there. We are relying on darkness, not covers. If someone see's you, keep your head down without being suspicious, but hopefully, that won't be needed. Based on my information, the places we are going are not too heavily guarded." Everyone nodded. " The aim of the mission is to bomb it, the explosion will be big because there are no doubt explosives already in the building. I will ask if you are clear, then I will start the timer. By that time you should all already be out." I said.  
" What about you?!" Bex asked.  
I winked, trying to lighten the situation. " I'll be running like hell. But I need you all to swear, if I set the timer and get stuck down there, DO NOT come and get me. And that's an order." I said firmly. They all unwillingly nodded as we proceeded towards the underground entrance. I slid back the door and we jumped into the darkness.

" We're in." I said through comms.  
" Okay, Duchess, Cat, take the door on your immediate left." Eagle said from the house.  
" Seeker, Peacock, take the door behind you." Typo said from the house. They all parted, leaving only me.  
" Chameleon, go straight ahead." Bookworm said through comms. Liz was usually always the person who was personally directing me. I walked into a dusty hallway and immediately saw a group of people deep in a meeting. I did what I did best and blended into the walls. I slid along, rolling under the table and out another door. Liz directed me through many more doors and hallways. No one had seen me yet.  
" Right ahead Chameleon." Liz said. I walked into a massive room that had stacks and stacks of bombs, guns and countless other weapons that I dreaded to think what they were used for.

I clicked a button on my watch and filmed what I was seeing. I heard Liz and the others gasp and didn't need to ask if they were getting it.  
" Shit!" Cat said. " We've been compromised."  
" Is everyone nearly out?" I asked as I heard thundering footsteps echo down the hall, leading straight to me. There was puffed breathes but Bex replied," We're all out. You?" I didn't answer. Twenty men burst through the door. I set up the bomb and set it for 5 minutes.  
" Bomb set." I said.  
" No!" I heard Macey yell.  
" Bex?" I asked calmly.  
" Yes?" She asked.  
" My goodbye letters are in the top draw of my dresser."  
" Cam no!" Liz yelled.  
" Make sure everyone gets them. Liz…"  
" Yes?" I could tell she was tearing up.  
" Your birthday present for next week is hidden in my mattress. Promise me you won't open it until your birthday!" I could tell she was full on crying now.  
" I – I p – promise Cam." She sobbed.  
" I've left you all a little present. You will find four little boxes in my favourite pair of boots. You'll figure out which ones are yours. I was going to give them to you at graduation but I knew I would give in and you would wind up getting them years earlier." I heard them laugh and knew that all three were crying, even Bex, even me…  
" Make sure you keep mine. Don't loose it. Remember me with it. maybe you can give it to my mum…" I could hear them sniffling.  
" I love you all." I said and pulled the comms from my ear, crushing it under my heel.

I turned to the twenty goons and pulled out one gun, and one blade. I began walking toward them and said," I hope you're ready because I'm pissed that I won't get to throw my best friend a surprise birthday party, and I blame you!" I yelled and jumped. The first guy was down with a punch and a stab. I jumped onto ones shoulders while flipping him, throwing my knife at another, and shooting two! Fifteen to go. I slid on my knees along the floor, grabbing my other blade and cutting down three. I felt a fist connect with my face and a foot with the back of my legs. I crumpled but swung my legs up catching one in the face and holing him in a headlock with my legs while shooting him and another who came lunging. Ten to go. I used the one in the headlock as a shield and held him in front of me as I moved toward the door. I threw my second blade and it hit a guy in the neck. I shot two more and threw my bullet less gun at another. It hit him in the temple and he collapsed. Six more. I whipped out my other gun and shot the remaining six in moments hitting them in the heart every time. I let the guy I was holding fall to the group and I sprinted back the way I came. I pulled out to more knifes and held them in my left hand, holding my gun in my right.

Anyone who came across me from then was either shot or stabbed. I jumped from the underground section and sprinted for the exit.

BANG!

Fire filled the entire warehouse and I was buried in piles of rubble. My vision went black, the last sound I heard was my scream.


	10. Chapter 10 - I WON'T LEAVE HER!

**A/N : I hope you all liked the last chapter! I know it was fun to write. I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think!**

 **Joe's POV**

I was escorting the boys back to their rooms ours later after I caught them snooping, again, when my phone rang. My eyes grew wide. Hardly anyone had this number. I picked up the phone, but only freaked out more when I saw it was Bex

( Joe, **Bex )**

Bex! What happened.

 **Joe! Cam is seriously injured. HQ is too far, she'll die from blood loss! Blackthorne is closest! You had better clear a path to the infirmary.**

On it! And Bex, bring my god daughter home.

 **Yes Sir!**

I ended the call and nearly feinted.  
" Boy's," I said, turning to Grant, Nick, Jonas and Zach," Change of plan. I need your help setting up the infirmary. Grant, go wake up the doctors. The rest of you, come quickly!" They didn't question me. I took off at a run.  
" What's going on?!" Zach questioned.  
" Cam could die…" I said quietly.  
" WHAT?!" He yelled.  
" C'mon!" I said.

 **Bex's POV**

I could see Cammie running for the exit, and she was almost there, when she was swallowed by fire and the ceiling collapsed. I ran for her. The rest of the team helped me take off most of the rubble. Thankfully, not too much had fallen on her because it had all been pushed away from the explosion, but she was still buried. I hardly realised, I was crying and screaming, and so were Macey and Liz. Finally I found her, nearly crushed, thankfully she had been stuck in a crevice. I grabbed her limp body and hauled her out. I ran to the car with her and placed her over my lap. Liz cover her stomach which had a deep, long gash along it. Her shoulder was at an odd angle and there was a gun shot in her shoulder, forearm, thigh and hip. She was bleeding out there in the car. I sobbed over her body as I called Joe and demanded that he prepare the infirmary.

I didn't think I could survive without Cam!

 **Zach's POV**

When he said Cam could die, I thought that I would die! Somehow, I had grown the care for her over the few weeks that she had been here. Unfortunately, I, Zach Goode, wasn't sure if she felt the same about me.

I was in the infirmary helping the frantic doctors set up everything they may need when yells drifted to us from downstairs. I basically jumped down the stairs and the site I saw wasn't a pretty one. Joe was holding a limp body in his arms, I realised it was Cammie's. She was covered in dust and blood. Through her catsuit I could see a deep gash in her stomach. She was so pale. Nearly as pale was Bex. She was drenched in Cammie's blood and shaking terribly. Macey was screaming and Liz was shaking uncontrollably with large sobs. There was five more people standing around, all in tears. Joe sprinted up the stairs, and I followed along with everyone else.

He gently placed Cam on a pristine white bed that was soon covered in blood splotches. Bex was immediately there and began pulling off countless weapons. She then swiftly unzipped Cam's suit, and carefully but quickly pulled it off her body. Everyone gasped. Bex cried harder. Macey screamed again and Liz crumples to the ground, only to be caught by Macey who then sank down with her. Even Joe was shaking. Bruises peppered every inch of her body and the full extent of that gash was shown.

The doctors jumped forward, bulling bullets from her body and cleaning the wounds, then sowing them up. one of them popped her shoulder back in and another dealt with what I assumed was broken ribs. The doctors ushered everyone out of the room as things got bloody. Bex looked ready to knock one of them out but Joe grabbed her and dragged her out kicking and screaming.  
" I WON'T LEAVE HER!" She yelled, Macey and Liz saying similar things as Nick and Jonas pulled them out.

" Did you call Rachel?" Liz asked quietly. Solomon nodded and began pacing. I was expecting him to wear a track into the floor. He sent us to bed. I managed to sleep, but I doubt any of the girls did.

 **Still Zach's POV**

I woke up in darkness. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggy t shirt. It was Saturday. Then I rushed from the room and to the infirmary. The doors were already open and sitting around her bed was Joe, Bex, Liz, and Macey. Most of the Gallagher girls were there and Nick, Grant and Jonas were standing slightly away from everyone else. Cam's hair was out. She had stitches over her temple and someone had managed to clean her hair, no doubt Macey. Someone had dressed her in a big, baggy, long sleeved shirt. Underneath it she had bandages around her middle, shoulder, hips, thigh and forearm.

The three girls were talking silently to Joe, no doubt about this mission that I was dying to find out about. Joe opened his mouth to say something when one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen came running through the door. She was like an older version of Cammie, and she was gorgeous.  
" Where's my niece!" She yelled and stopped, frozen when she saw Cam, then went running toward her. She ran a hand through Cam's hair and kissed her forehead. Joe put an arm around her shoulder and smiled weakly. She hugged him back then went to sit around Cam. She put her own arm around Bex and Macey. Liz was no sitting with Joe. I had no idea he could be this affectionate. I turned to see if the boys noticed, but they were staring, mouths open wide, at the woman who appeared to be Cammie's aunt.

Only moments later another drop dead beautiful woman ran through the door. More jaws dropped and more eyes popped. She looked even more like Cam and cam sprinting toward her bed, tears already streaming down her face. Joe caught her in his arms and held her tightly as she sobbed. He kissed her hair and muttered things to her as I heard her say," I shouldn't of let her go!" Joe quieted her and said firmly," She may be your daughter, but she has a mind of her own. Don't you dare blame this on yourself!" Then he pecked her on the lips. No wonder Cammie was so beautiful, just like her relatives, she looked like she came from heaven!  
" Abby!" The one in Joe's arm exclaimed.  
" Rachel!" The first woman said as she jumped from her chair and wrapped Rachel in a hug. They were almost identical!

A week passed and the two gorgeous women stayed, Joe always with them. They rarely left Gallagher girls side as she continued to sleep. They had all gone to dinner while I sat her side. Since no one else was in the room I put my hand over hers, and to my surprise, her fingers curled around mine. I smiled to my self and said to no one," Who are you Gallagher Girl? Why are you here?" nothing happened.

Then she gripped my hand so tight that I thought she would pull it off and sat up so fast in bed I was expecting her to get whiplash. She screamed. It was strained. She was puffing.  
" Gallagher girl?" I said urgently and gripped her hand back, but not as tight. She didn't notice me. I put a hand on her cheek and her head whipped to me. I saw her wince, but she relaxed.  
" Gallagher girl, breathe!" I said. She took a deep breathe which caused another winced. I gently laid her back down on the bed. She didn't let go of my hand. She looked at our joined hands like she didn't know what she was doing, then looked back up at me.

Abby, Rachel, Solomon and the girls burst into the room, ruining the moment. She let go of my hand as she did her best to hug her mother back. I smiled and stepped back as her family and friends surrounded her. I saw that her baggy shirt was dark blue and printed on the back in white writing were the words : Blackthorne, and below it, it said Morgan.

" So, what have I missed?" She asked. Her eyes were shining, like chips of sapphires.  
" You gave us a scare Cam." Bex said. Cammie huffed.  
" I was hoping my near death would give you a little more than a scare!" Bex snorted. Abby laughed and Rachel scowled.  
" There's my squirt!" Abby said happily.  
" Am I allowed to get up?" She asked quietly.  
Rachel nodded and Joe stepped forward. He pulled back the blankets. The only thing she was wearing was a bra, underwear and that oversized sweater. Her long legs were visible, causing Joe to growl at any Blackthorne boy who gave them a single look. Cammie waved him off. She grabbed his hand so tight her knuckles were going white and swung her legs over the bed. She yelp slightly causing everyone to wince. Abby went forward and grabbed her other hand and helped her pull herself up. Cammie winced again as her full weight went to her legs which were peppered in bruises. She took a wobbly step but soon got better. Abby let go first, then Joe. She was soon walking confidently on her own. As she walked past me she lost her balance and began to fall. I felt like I was watching it in slow motion.

I lunged for her, catching her with an arm around her back, careful not to touch any of her wounds and a hand on her hip ( not the one with the bullet wound ). She looked at me with wide eyes. I looked around. Bex was smiling, so was Macey and Liz. Cam's aunt Abby was smirking. Rachel was smiling a small smile and Joe looked like he was ready to explode. Abby glared at him and he went from glaring to the death stare. Cam held onto my arm as I walked her back to the bed and helped her get comfortable.

 **Cammie's POV**

His hand on my back had sent butterflies in my stomach. He gently sat me down and propped the pillows up for me to lean against. When he removed his hand I nearly protested. Where his hands were now felt cold and I found myself longing for his touch. He walked back over to the boys who were smiling like idiots. I turned to the girls and they unfortunately had similar looks on their faces.

Thank gosh! It was my last night in the infirmary. I was getting sick of it and my bum kept getting numb from sitting all day. It was probably around midnight when I got up. I was in my sweatpants with a loose cropped white shirt. It fell off of one shoulder. I silently got out of bed, even though I was the only person there. I walk over to a mirror on the other side of the room and stood in front of it. I didn't look as hideous as I had a few days ago. The stitches in my head were out and so were the ones on the rest on my body. I pulled my shirt up slightly and sighed at the thin white scar forming on my bell. I then looked at the shot in my shoulder and arm. Then I pulled down the corner of my pants slightly to see the shot on my hip.

That was when I saw him. I winced as I jumped and turned to face him, looking directly into his emerald green eyes. his sultry laughed echoed through the room.  
" You know, most girls would consider this perverting." I said. He laughed again, a proper laugh!  
" Do you want me to stop?" HE asked with a laughing tone. I shrugged. What am I doing?! Oh my god, I'm flirting! And he's flirting back! Maybe I can like Zach – after I do a little more background research. I walked back to my bed and climbed under the covers. He walked over to my bed and sat on the chair beside it.  
" Can I ask what you're doing here?" I asked. He smirked.  
" Just wanted to see you." He replied.  
" Okay, now you definitely sound like a pervert!" He laughed, so did I, even though it hurt slightly.  
" Zach?"  
" Yeah?"  
" Please tell me that you didn't have anything to do with her? Please tell me that you were never one of the 'bad guys'?" His smirk faded. He knew who I was talking about.  
" Would you believe me if I said no, I wasn't?" He asked. I shrugged.  
" Do I look like one of the 'bad guys'?" He asked.  
I shook my head.  
" How can you know?" He asked, like he wanted to make sure that he truly wasn't one of them.  
" I can see it in your eyes," I said quietly," they're different to hers, kinder, softer."  
" So do you believe me?" He asked.  
" I don't know…" I replied honestly. " I've fallen for pretty eyes before…" I said. He nodded then surprised me by saying," Tell me about it?" and even more to my surprise, I did. He was just so easy to talk to, and it was so easy for me to get lost in his eyes. I told him about almost every day I had spent with Josh, up until the day he crashed my cove-ops mission – literally – with a forklift.  
After I was finished he said," Well that sounded…interesting." I laughed breathily. He smiled at that. A real smile!  
Then he asked the question I was hoping would never come up.  
" How did you get hurt? Where did you go?"

…

 **A/N: Tell me what you think! People have asked for more Zammie. Here it is, but there will be more. I hope you liked it!** **: )**


	11. authors notesorry

**A/N : Sorry I haven't written in a while and sorry that this isn't a real chapter but it's the time of year at school when the teachers load you up with exams so I haven't had time to write the next chapter, but I will as soon as I can.**

 **If you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know. I'd love to hear your advice.** **  
**


	12. Chapter 11 - Not for a long time

**A/N : I am soooooooo sorry. I haven't updated in what has felt like months, but I was out of ideas and started writing another fanfiction! I only just finished all of my exams and assignment and have been enjoying my freedom from stress. Please let me know if you have any ideas and I will try and put them in. I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

 **Cammie's POV**

" I … I … Zach I … " What could I say?! All of my life, everything about me had been fully classified, there are even some things that my mother doesn't know has happened on missions! How could I tell this boy, who was Catherine's son, that I admit, I have a bit of a… crush on him. I have always thought that it was best that my life was classified. That way anyone I loved would remain safe from enemies that I know base their life around hunting me, they're just too stupid to find me. DON'T ask! Seriously. I can't even remember all of their names!

His emerald green eyes bore into mine which was enough to render my speechless. I had to buy time to come up with a believable lie, because at the moment, I had nothing!  
" Where do you think I went?" I asked him, hoping he would break eye contact so I could finally focus. He thought for a moment.  
" I know that you went on a mission," think, think, think! " I know that it something to do with my mother," shit! Think Cam! " at the moment everything seems to be related to my mother." Oh no! " But I know that there is more to it Cam. I know that you've been lying to me. All of you girls have! You, Bes, Liz, Macey, hell, even the other girls n]know something, but I can't even get it out of them! I have to know Cammie! It's killing me!"  
" Don't say that!" I said firmly with a hint of sadness. I hated it when people used that term, especially when they have no idea what you have and are going through.  
" It's killing me Cam," I winced," see! There are things that you are hiding from me. Things that are related to me!"  
" Stop Zach!" I loudly. " If you keep on going like this you're going to say something that will hurt me and you will regret it." It wasn't a threat, simply a fact. " First, do not assume things about me. We have known each other for weeks, so don't you dare assume that you know me! I have been through hell ever since I was little and the only thing that has stopped me from crumbling from the weight of what I know and what I do is my family and those girls! You want to know something about me, fine! You want to know how your mother is related to me, fine! I'll tell you." My voice was raised slightly and he had shrunk back in his chair slightly with a guilty look on his face, but I wouldn't back down. I wasn't finished yet.  
" My father was tortured, slowly, by YOUR mother! Then he was killed, by YOUR mother! I was left without a father, you of all people should know how that feels!" I don't know when I started crying but I could feel cold tears rolling down my cheeks, but I didn't care, if he wanted to see what I really was, that I was a monster, he would.  
" Ever since my father was murdered, I have been hunted! BY YOUR MOTHER! Just because I saw something that I couldn't remember! Macey was nearly kidnapped when YOUR mother came to kill me! We escaped because of me! My aunt was shot, because of me! She could have died! Joe nearly died! Because of me! He was in a comma for MONHS! I was in a cave with YOUR mother when she BLEW IT UP! I ran away to save the people I love! I was then kidnapped, by YOUR mother!" The shock was imminent on his face. My voice was quiet but lethal now.

" She tortured me, for information that I didn't think I had. I was brainwashed! I woke up somewhere in the French Alps. I couldn't remember any of the summer while I was away. I was sickly skinny and people thought I was mentally unstable." My voice was now getting louder as it was before.  
" Then I was kidnapped again! They drugged me! Then I was shot at! I broke in and out of a prison to save my friend! Bex was SHOT! I saved the princess and in the process was shot countless times! I nearly died, because of YOUR mother! I kidnapped your mother. She escaped! I cleared the mansion… before she BLEW IT UP! In between all of this _wonderful_ events I have been leading teams doing the hardest missions in the CIA! Because of these I have been kidnapped, tortured and nearly killed many, many, many more times! I have been hunted my entire life! So maybe you should get to know someone before you start asking questions that have far more painful answers than you thought!" I spat. I had never seen him look like that, but then again, I had never seen him get so angry like he did when he was questioning me.

I didn't want to look at him anymore. I swung my legs over the bed, not caring about the pain anymore.  
" Ca – cam! Th – that c – can't b – be t – true!" he sputtered rising from his seat. He tried to grab my arm but I dodged and hissed," Don't touch me!" I turned toward the door to walk out. standing in the doorway was Bex. The look on her face was enough to make my tears come anew. She had a look of pure sadness and regret on her face. Behind her was Liz and Macey with similar looks. It broke my heart. Had I gone to far? I walked toward them but didn't get far before Liz's small body slammed into mine. She pulled back before I could return the hug. 

" I'm so sorry Cammie. Did I hurt you?!" her voice was full of worry.  
" I'm fine." I said. It was a lie, and she knew. I didn't feel the pain, but I was hurting from something else. That was the first time that I had said all of those things out loud. The first time I had ever addressed my suffering.

" It's not your fault." Bex whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.  
" Yes it is." I said.

I had always hidden my pain from everyone because I knew it would only bring them pain too. Liz and Bex put their arms around me and led me to our room. Macey however stayed standing in the doorway. She brushed my arm sweetly and let Bez and Liz take me. I didn't turn to see what she was going to say to Zach.

 **Macey's POV**

It cleaved my heart in two to see Cam like that. It had been so long since she had been in that state. I looked over to Zach. He was staggering towards me, still trying to process what he had just heard. I wanted to punch him more than I had ever wanted to punch Catherine, which was a lot!

" Macey I …" I shook my head and held up a hand to silence him.  
" What have you done?" I whispered.  
" ! – " He began again.  
" Stop Zach!" I said. " I can't believe you would do that. She hides it from everyone, even us, but Cammie is broken. And no one has given her the chance to heal yet. If you have any questions you come to me or Bex or Liz. Never Cammie!"  
" Do you understand?" I hissed.  
He nodded.  
" Do you understand me!?" I repeated.  
" Yes." He said this time.  
" How do I fix it?" He asked quietly.  
" Do you want my honest answer?" I asked unsurely.  
" Yes!" He said. I took a deep breathe.  
" Honesty, I don't think you can. Not for a long time." He looked on the verge of yelling. I turned to walk away, to leave him to dwell on what Cam and I have told him but I was interrupted.  
" I still don't know who you truly are?" It was more of a question than a statement.  
" Do you really think that's the best thing to ask right now?!" I paused before adding. " You'll find out soon enough. Cam isn't the only one who's broken." He tilted his head in question.  
" Figure out your own life before you start messing up hers." I said before leaving the room. I could have talked to Zach for hours about all the shit we have been through, but right now, Cammie was the one who needed me.

 **Zach's POV**

What have I done?!


	13. Chapter 12 - Hacked

**A/N : I know that the last chapter was short but I hope you liked it. PLEASE let me know if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them! I hope you like this one. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks**

 **Cammie's POV**

I was an idiot! A big, big, big idiot! How could I of told him all of those things?! Things I hadn't discussed with anyone. Well, I wouldn't say that we had discussed them, rather I had yelled them at him.

When we got back to our room, I had sunk to the floor and cried. Truly cried. Ugly, big sobs. It was one of the rare times that I let the girls see me when I was such a mess. They didn't stare, they never had. They reprimand me or make any snide comments, though I knew they never would. They had all gathered around me on the floor, and begun to cry to. We had all been so focused on missions that we had forgotten how important it was to maintain our friendship, to share. When the waves of tears slowed our friendship was stronger.

 **Zach's POV**

I truly had crossed a line. I hadn't just crossed it. I took a massive leap over it and kept on running past it until the line was a speck in the distance. I was an idiot to think that I knew who she really was. An idiot to think she would pour her heart out to me as soon as I asked. It was just a simple question I had asked. I had basically asked her to tell me her entire life story, and not the happy parts, the bad parts. I was the biggest idiot to have ever walked the earth.

I sulkily walked to my dorm and pushed open the door. I had been praying that the boys would be sleeping, apparently, today wasn't my day. If there were any gods, I was sure that they officially hated me, for sitting on Jonas' bed, all crowded around his computer were Jonas, Grant and Nick, all looking ready to burst with joy.

Grant, being the sympathetic one ( sarcasm ) took one look at my face and said," You look like shit!"  
I nodded fake thanks to them and asked," What are you all doing up?"  
" Well …" Nick said, letting it drag on.  
" WHAT?!" I asked.  
" Okay, so… I hacked every security camera in the immediate area and looked for passing cars with he same number plate as the girls car when they left for their _mission_ ," Jonas said, speaking incredibly fast. I motioned for him to slow down. He did no such thing. " I found their car and used other security footage until it drove up to an old warehouse. There were other people there, all prepared with weapons etc, just like the girls. They went into the warehouse, and though it took me all night, I was able to hack into the cameras into the warehouse. I followed them as they went through, cutting footage from each camera and piecing it together based on the time. I was able to fiddle with the sound so you can hear what they are saying into comms."  
" WHAT?!" It wasn't really a question but I wanted to be sure.

Jonas motioned for me to sit down. He placed his laptop on his desk where we could all see it and begun to play the video.

It started outside the warehouse. Cam was standing at the front of the group leading them in. The screen changed. They were now inside the warehouse and going through a trap in the floor. The camera flashed to Cam. She was in a black, skin tight cat suit that made her curves very noticeable, as were all the other girls. They all split off. Cammie was giving them all orders, saying to stay in darkness and more. WAIT! Was she the l … leader?! Holy crap!

I listen hard and heard Cammie say," _The aim of the mission is to bomb it, the explosion will be big because I have no doubt there are already explosives in the building. I will ask if you are clear, then I will start the timer. By that time you should all be out."_ OMG!

" _What about you?"_ Bex asked.  
" _I'll be running like hell!"_ Cam replied. She crept through until she was in a room full of other bombs, and she was surrounded by twenty men. She asked if everyone was clear, then set the bomb. I let a tear trickle down my cheek as she made an emotional speech through their comms, then crushed it beneath her foot. Holy …

She cut through those men like stalk of grass. Before hand she asked if they were ready, then she said, I hope you're ready because I wanted to throw my best friend a surprise birthday party and now I won't be able to. And I blame you. Then she lunged with gun and blade. She was a whirl wind of steel and bullets, firing and cutting. It was like a death dance, it was mesmerizing. When she had dealt with every single one, she ran like hell, just like she said. But she wasn't fast enough. The roof collapsed just as she emerged and buried her. All that was left was Bex, Macey and Liz screaming and hopelessly trying to dig off the rumble. Bex pulled her out, broken and bruised. It was a miracle Cammie was still alive.

" Holy hell." Nick murmured.  
" That explains how she got so banged up." Grant said.  
" They are seventeen and they willingly went into THAT." Jonas said. Their voices were barely more than a whisper.  
" Who are these girls?" I asked myself, but I could tell they were all trying to form the same answer.  
" Guys," I said with a deep breath," I have to tell you something." And so I did. I told them everything Cammie told me, then everything Macey said. Maybe I was even worse of a person for telling more people about her life. Things she probably didn't even mean to tell me. But I figured, I had already invaded her privacy, what difference would it make if I told three other people.

I am such a horrible person.

 **Cammie's POV**

I had no doubt mine, and the girls' absences were noticed by the four boys. I didn't care. Though I had told Zach my life story which was entirely classified by the way, he had no right to ask. And because I am the horrible person that I am, I hoped he felt guilty, very guilty. He deserved it, even more than me.

All of a sudden I yelled," HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZZIE!" She rose from the bed with such speed I was surprised she didn't get whiplash.  
" Oh yeah," she mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes," That's today. Bahahaha," she laughed to herself, still in a half sleep state then murmured," Happy birthday Liz." Then dropped back into bed. She hit her head on the head board and yelped.  
" Happy birthday honey." Macey said happily, trying to find middle ground between being worried about Liz's head and rolling on the floor from her hilarious display of what she was like when partly asleep.

Bex jumped on her, the rest of us following suit. She was now drowning in blankets, three teenager girls and a pile of presents.  
" Presents!" Bex said while Lizzie rubbed her head. I chuckled and check for her.  
" No blood." She gave an appreciative nod and looked at her pile of presents.  
" ME FIRST!" Macey practically screamed. At this point I suspected Liz had a rather large headache, but if she did, she didn't show it.

She tore open Mace's card with ferocity. As she read it tears swelled in her eyes. She gave Macey a huge hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. Macey had only laughed. She had gotten her a set of new clothes that would suit her perfectly, and a book that Liz had been staring at dreamily back at Roosevelt. Liz laughed at the memory and begun reading Bex's card, which caused her to again cry. There were more kisses and hugs and from Bex, a pair of thigh high leather boots that Liz was finally old enough to fit in. Bex laughed at Liz's face. Then she opened mine. There were again, more tears, more hugs, more kisses. She pulled out a big book. On the cover it said: How to be a REAL spy. Liz laughed. She flicked through the pages and looked at me questioningly when she found that each page was empty.  
I shrugged. " You always said you wanted to write a book. I figured you could write one that would actually be useful… and to put James Bond to shame." We all burst into laughter and she engulfed me in a massive hug.

" Thankyou." She blew us all kissed. Sitting on the bed was four small boxes, all of equal size. She picked up one.  
" This says Macey on it. And that one says Bex?"  
" Remember what I said in my glorious speech before my near death? I said I got us all a little something for graduation and that I would wind up giving it to you much sooner. Well, I know it is Liz's birthday, but sooner is now." We all ripped off the wrapping paper. In each box was a delicate necklace. Each one was small and a shimmering got. It was made of two small crossed blades, and sitting on top, in the middle of each was a letter. The first letter of each of our names.  
" I'll never take it off." Bex whispered, wiping a tear from her eyes, then wiping the tear from Liz's cheek.  
" Goo colour choice. Gold goes with everything." Macey said.  
" Always calculating … clothes." I said. This earned a smile.  
" I love it." Liz said.

We were all in silence for a moment before Bex said," Promise to never forget each other." She said. " Promise that whatever happens to nay of us, we will always stay in touch and we will never forget this, these times, never forget each other." She repeated. " We should never take them off, only for missions, then we'll give them to your mum to look after."  
" Agreed. I swear it." I murmured, looking each of my best friends in the eyes.  
" Promise." Liz said.  
" Forever. Always." Macey said.  
Liz surprised us all by saying," Let's take a photo." We all laughed. She pulled out her computer and we all sat in front of it. The camera snapped and it showed us the photo. It was perfect. As Liz was making it her background a notification popped up on her screen. It was the first time I had ever heard her swear.  
" SHIT!" She practically yelled.  
" What?!" Bex was instantly there.  
" We've been hacked…" She murmured.


	14. Chapter 13 - Listen Well

**A/N : I know that the last chapter wasn't very big and that it didn't have any action or interesting stuff in it, but I hope you like it. This one will be more interesting, I promise. Tell me what you think and if there is anything you think I should add. Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Cammie's POV**

The fear that shot through me was like nothing else. When Liz said those words. The words that every spy dreads. Especially the top, most secretive team of spies in the world!

" What do you mean: we've been hacked?!" I demanded, trying to keep my voice calm, but the anger was clear. I slipped into deadly calm. I knew what came next. We were spies, but we were also assassins. If we were discovered, it was simple what had to happen next, to kill the person who discovered you.  
" I mean, we've been hacked." Liz said. I had thought she would be nervous, but no, she was now in the same killing calm that myself, Bex and Macey were all in.  
" By who?" I growled, though I had a pretty clear idea who had done it.  
" It doesn't say, it just has a code… the same code for Jonas' computer…" She mumbled. I was glad what I was wearing. Skinny black ripped jeans and a long sleeved velvet red shirt that was cropped off at just above my belly button. I was in block heeled black ankle boots, and I was angry. At least I looked the part.  
" I swear to god, I'm gonna kill 'em!" I murmured.  
" Do we gear up?" Macey asked.  
" No. We won't need it." The four of us were like a stampede leaving our room. The girls were equally as angry as me. We all looked like the physical definition of danger. Classes were beginning to poor out, the students were smart enough to stay away, and if not, a Gallagher Girl in their class would push them out of the way. We went straight to Joes classroom, knowing exactly where they would be.

Ana took one look at us and stepped out of the door way. The boys were still packing their things up, though everyone else had cleared out. Joe saw us first, the look promising death on our faces and the way my hair was streaming behind me. He looked worried, but not scared, and ready to beat whoever this anger was aimed at. I grabbed Zach by the neck of his shirt and pushed him into a wall, hard. The girl did similar things. Bex flipped Grant's chair so he was sprawled on the ground. She put a single healed shoe on his chest, a passion that could kill. Macey had Nick pinned to a bookcase, not caring if a book fell and landed on his head. She had her elbow at his throat. Liz was holding Jonas's head to a desk. And me. Zach was still pinned to the wall, I had a knee poised to hit him in the groin if he moved and my long, manicure nails hovered beside his head.

" Cam what is going on?!" Joe demanded. I ignored him. I hissed at Zach loud enough for all of the others to hear, and when I spoke they listened, even Joe seemed to lean forward in anticipation. I could make a good speech if I wanted to.  
" Listen well and listen now!" I growled. " When someone doesn't tell you their secrets, it's because they don't want you to know. The four of us have known you for less than a month, and yet, you feel entitled to ask everything about us. You even dared to hack into our files at the CIA." Jonas was shocked, but I didn't take my eyes off Zach. " That right. We have known all along, but we still had a little bit of trust in you. You have tried to pry into our lives. When we left for our mission, you tried to follow. When we returned, you hacked into every camera on our route and pieced together the footage. You even took the footage from during our mission!" They all looked terrified and shocked at our knowledge of their intervening.  
" Our lives are classified for a reason boys, a very good reason! The footage and the things you saw and heard were only meant for the four of us and the rest of the agents on that mission. Not even the CIA Director knows what happened, for his OWN SAFETY! You compromised us." My voice dropped, but they could all still hear.  
" Joe, you have no doubt told them what spies do when they are compromised?" He nodded.  
" And what do they do?" I asked him. Joe swallowed.  
" They have to remove any evidence that they were compromise…"  
" And how to they remove that evidence Bex?" She scowled at Grant.  
" We remove the evidence by swiping the snivelling idiot who did it off of the earth! But some prefer to say: by killing them!" Her voice was lazy, which made it even more lethal.  
" If you had been anyone else," I hissed," anyone else, and you would have been dead the moment we stepped in this room. I don't need to threaten you for you to know to keep your mouths shut! Consider yourselves lucky." I dropped Zach. The girls followed my lead. They stake out of the room. I stayed behind to say to Joe," We'll speak later. Then I looked over to Zach with a look that was more painful than anger. I looked at him with disappointment. " Haven't you invaded my privacy enough?" I didn't wait for an answer. I stormed out of the room where Bex, Macey and Liz were waiting for me. I didn't go to my room, and neither did the girls.

They followed me to the PE barn. I didn't even bother to change into my exercise clothes, I just walked up to the punch bag and gave it a mighty kick that had it swing to the rooftop.

 **A/N: I know that this chapter is even smaller than the last, but I will do my best to make the next one larger. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you though! :)**


	15. Chapter 14 - An Explanation

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I've been getting amazing feedback from all of you and I'm so glad that you like this fanfiction. I hope you like the rest. Let me know what you think. :)**

 **Cammie's POV**

Do you know that moment in your life when you think that things can't get any worse, and then someone called Joe Solomon walks through your door at the crack of dawn and tells you to gear up because you arch nemesis is coming? Probably not. Well, that's what was happening to me right now.

" Gear up ladies." He said. " Catherine is coming for the… _prisoners_ . Only the teachers and yourself are aware of the danger. You will be posted around the school, just going through your normal classes, and if she attacks, alert me immediately."

" Great…" I murmured, sitting slowly up in bed, giving Joe the Morgan glare. To his credit he didn't flinch.  
" How many are we expecting?" I asked, dreading the answer.  
" We've got no way of knowing how many of her goons she will bring." Joe said unhappily.  
" Has she come for anyone else… apart from Mitchel and Tom ( The prisoners )?" I asked. I could think of two other people that she may target : Me, and Zach. _Fun._  
" Unfortunately, I'm not sure. The only information we have is that she is coming. We don't know specifically when though. It could be today, it could be three days from now, but I will not have you girls out there unprepared."  
" Thankyou." Liz murmured

We all clambered out of bed and begun to strap on various weapons. There was a small knife concealed in my black ankle boots. I had strapped a knife onto my leg, under my dark blue ripped jeans. It was in the perfect place for me to reach through the rip and pull it out. I had an identical one on my other leg. Tucked into the back on my jeans was a fully loaded gun. My loose t-shirt fell over it perfectly and my denim jacket covered anything that my shirt didn't. between my breasts was another gun, I know it's a weird place, but there are so many places for someone to hide a gun. It every pocket of my jeans was extra packets of bullets. I had managed to get another gun into the front of my jeans. I had my red shirt slightly tucked in at the from so it sat over the gun.

This may be an exaggeration, but I felt ten times heavier! We all walked to breakfast together, looking like four carefree girls, when really, our bodies were taut and tense, keeping an eye on every single thing around us. When we entered the hall, I felt a certain pair of emerald green eyes staring at me through the crowd. I didn't dare let my own eyes wander over to meet his, let him feel guilty. He should. I was just doing my job, but I couldn't help but wonder if I had let it go too far. Maybe just a little.

Once I had my tray of food, I found a seat, far, far, far from the boys. The girls must of shared my current opinion of them, because they joined me. Our eyes scanned the people around us. Once we had decided that everything was fine, I lifted my apple to my lips, but before it could even reach my lips…

Screeching filled the air and red lights flashed.  
" CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK." The lights were flashing between darkness and red. The hall was full of screams and the teachers were failing to keep the terrified students under control. But the Gallagher girls knew what to do. They crawled under the tables, knowing it was best to let us deal with it, but the boys were failing. I stomped onto a table.

" HEY!" I yelled. It was so loud that it echoed around the hall. I wasn't worried about giving up our positions, they would have already known where we were.  
" I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET SHOT TODAY, AND NEITHER DO YOU. NOW, GET UNDER THE TABLES, BE AS QUIET AS POSSIBLE. TODAY IS NOT THE DAY TO BE NOBLE AND JUMP IN FRONT OF A BULLET! YOU DON'T MOVE UNTIL I GIVE THE COMMAND!" They didn't waste their time. They all rolled under the dining tables, but four specific boys hesitated. For the first time, I met Zach's gaze. I knew what he was reading in my eyes, cold, emotionless, determined and… anger. He looked pleadingly at me but reluctantly got under the table, dragging Grant, Nick and Jonas with him.

I stepped down from the table. Had this been a different situation I would have laughed at the sight of the teachers getting under the table, but this wasn't a different situation. The alarms had stopped but the lights continued to flash between darkness and red. I caught Joe's eye as he crouched, ready to spring up at any moment. Gasps echoed through the room as I pulled a gun from the back of my pants. I reached into the rips of my jeans and pulled out one of my knifes. There was a loud clattering outside as the front door was smashed down.

" Pst." I hissed. The girls came over to me, each holding their weapons of choice. Bex had a gun in one hand and nun chucks in the other. Macey had a gun and a weapon fashioned by Liz. It was an oval shape, with one of the sides as pointy as a blade. You held it by the non-sharp side. Liz also had a gun and a small jagged edged knife.  
" Listen up. Position yourselves around the room. I don't want them to see you."  
" What about you?" Macey asked.  
" I'm going to give her what she wants."  
" No!" Liz hissed, the same noise coming from Bex and Macey.  
" I'm going to show her someone willing to give herself over to save the life of innocents. They're not going to know what hit them." Bex's smile was positively terrifying.  
" What's the signal to start moving?" Macey asked. I tilted my head slightly, showing them the signal. They nodded.  
I winked at them, trying to lighten the mood, but when I turned and my eyes again caught Joe's, they were cold, not showing anything. I walked to where I knew Zach was crouched and sat on the chair beside him.  
" I hope you're ready for a family reunion Goode." I whispered. His gasp was barely noticeable. I took a deep breath, just as the doors swung open, and in stormed a group of ex circle members and the mad woman herself. They parted to let Catherine through. Her hair was a deep red and she seemed paler from the last time I'd seen her, she must have spent a large amount of time in that warehouse. Her green eyes were cruel and cold… and they were pinned on me. She was lit in the flashes of red, otherwise, there was darkness. This was going to be an interesting fight.

" Hello dear Cameron. Long time no see." She smiled revealing unnaturally white teeth that were annoyingly straight.  
" Hello Catherine. It certainly has been a long time. When was the last time I saw. If I remember correctly, it was in the tunnels at Gallagher. You have no idea how _happy_ I was when I heard of you survival. That was quite an explosion!" My smile was forced, when really, my gut was roiling, but she didn't know that.  
" I did very well with that one didn't I? It was quite extraordinary." Her laugh was cold, and as forced as my smile. " I hope you're not going to put up a fight this time, because my men an I have had a long day and would hate to see _more_ bloodshed."  
" You're in luck," I said," because like you, I would hate for more of your men to die at my hands because I had no interest in making it quick." She laughed. I stood from where I was sitting and began walking toward her. I took in the goons behind her. She was smart enough to have more than the amount she sent to get me in the warehouse. Twenty men had barely been a challenge! I didn't bother to put away my weapons, she'd take them from me anywhere. She had brought FIFTY men with her! Thank God for Bex, Liz and Macey! One of her largest men came forward. He passed her weapon to a small woman who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. Then the big guy grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Catherine came to stand right in front of me, so close that I could smell her perfume. Eww. Is this what she thought was nice?!

What I had only just noticed was the long burn on her cheek. At least the explosion had done something. I _tilted_ my head. To anyone else it would have looked like I was inspecting the scar, but with my chameleon eyes I saw Bex begin to move from the back of the room towards the front. As did the others. They all sticked to the shadows.  
" Let's go." She said.  
" Sure," I said smugly," in three… two… one!" The sound of gun fire filled the room as Bex, Liz and Macey appeared behind them, wreaking havoc. I quickly brought my fist into the man holding me stomach. He doubled over, only for his face to meet my elbow. He crumpled and released my hands. I ducked the fist that Catherin threw and rolled along the ground the woman with my weapons. I swung her feet from under her and let her head hit the ground. She fell unconscious. I grabbed my gun and shot the five men running for me. I jumped onto the shoulders of another man and swung him around, crashing him into another two guys. They all fell and smacked their heads – unconscious. There were only five left. Liz, Bex and Macey were all engaged with one of the five. The only person left was… Catherine. _Great!_

I threw my gun to the side and pulled out my other that was still fully loaded. I ran at her. I swiped at her with my knife, catching her cheek over her burn scar, just as I felt her own knife dragged over my thigh. I yelped. Her answering smile was one of pure happiness. I lifted my legs and kicked her in the stomach slamming her into a wall. She fell to the ground. while she tried to stand I whipped out my gun and shot her in the thigh. A bullet for each leg. She cried out and fell. I ignored the bleeding in my leg and pounced on her. As I tried to hold her down I felt her nails rake down my torso. She had them filed into points. My blood stuck underneath her nails. I was my turn to cry out in pain. I held y knife at her throat, her blood still wet on the blade. Again, her nails punctured my forearm as she tried to grab me. I hissed and made my knife dig in a little more. I held my knee poised over her gut. I put a little bit of weight on it. She gasped as it went into the stomach, the same thing she had once done to me.

She began to sit up, but I knew that I couldn't kill her, at least not yet. I bashed my head into hers. She blinked a few times before falling back, her eyes fluttering closed. I hissed in her ear, even though she couldn't hear me.  
" No bombs to get you out this time!" I felt warm blood trickle down my forehead. I must of hit her harder than I though. I wanted to wipe it away but I refused to let go of her wrists until she was tied up.

From the fact that there were no more yells from a fight, I knew that Macey, Bex and Liz had won. The only sounds were the quiet whispers from the students who were finally emerging from underneath the table and the grunts of the injured men. All fifty were down on the ground, with either bullet wounds, stab wounds or bruises that caused enough pain for them to faint. It was a horrible sight. I felt hands under my arms. I turned to see Joe. He helped me off of Catherine as one of the school guards came to tie her up. I inspected to knot myself, knowing that if there was anyway to get out, she would find it! I felt Joe pull me into a bone crushing hug. I hissed as his arm touched my forearm where blood was leaking from Catherine's nail marks. He quickly let go and held me at arms-length, putting a hand on my wound. He shook his head. Clearly I didn't pass his inspection. He opened his mouth no doubt to tell me that but I held up a hand, the simple motion causing the nail wounds in my arm and on my torso to ache, doubling the speed of the gushing blood, but I gritted my teeth and walked over to where Liz, Macey and Bex were talking to Grant, Nick, Jonas and Zach, trying to get them, and all of the other students to calm down.

I put an arm around Bex's shoulders. It was a casual act, but she noticed how heavily I was relying on her to stay upright.  
" Cam… ?" she asked then saw the blood that was slowly soaking my already red shirt. " Cam! You need a medic!" With her loud voice she accidently caught the attention of every person nearby.  
" What?" Liz and Macey practically yelled, taking in the blood, bruises and cuts.  
" I'm fine. I go to a medic in a minute." I said, waving off their concern.  
" Remember what happened the last time you said that?!" Macey scolded.  
" I only blacked out…" I said. Zach's eyes went wide.  
" And then you smacked your head on the staircase to our dorms!" Liz concluded.  
" I'm fine. I just have to make a little announcement." Bex shook her head, but gave a small smile. I went to remove my arm from her shoulders, but she didn't let me. She put an arm around my waist. It still looked casual, but she knew I needed the help. We walked up to the podium, Liz and Macey followed us. We pushed through the crowd of guys. When we passed any of our fellow Gallagher Girls they gave us small smiles, just glad we made it through without dying.

Bex let go of me when I stood before the microphone. I gave it a tap, the sound echoed through the hall and caught everyone's attention. I cleared my throat.  
" I'm sure you all have plenty of questions and we will answer as much as we can, though I'm sure most of it will be classified. Because we promise to answer question, I'd hope that you will all stop trying to hack our CIA files. The Bookworm created them herself," Many of them looked confused at me calling one of the best spy's in the world a he. We were often mistaken as men. It's incredibly sexist!  
" Unfortunately, none of us have any energy left to answer questions now, but at the next assembly, we'll answer them." And with that, we left the room. I didn't even bother to stop at the infirmary. I just went straight to my room. As much as I wanted to fall right into my inviting bed that was looking softer than ever, I needed to strap my wounds. I opened the bottom draw of my dresser and pulled out a first aid kit. I tossed three bandages to each of them, leaving three for myself. That made twelve bandages all together. What?! In my opinion, you can neve be too prepared for this sort of thing! I pulled off my shirt and threw it into the bin. I would never be able to get all that blood out. I cleaned out the wound on my torso – the first place Catherine had dragged her nails – then wrapped it in a bandage. I then cleaned out the wound on my forearm – the second place Catherine had dragged her nails – and wrapped it in a bandage. Finally , I peeled off my jeans and took in the cut along my thing. I hissed as I cleaned it and wrapped it in my last bandaged. These were going to hurt even more tomorrow. I wiped off the blood that had dried on my face and used the proper tape to tape a pad of fabric to it. I was covered in bruises that I didn't even remember getting and small cuts peppered my body, cuts that I also didn't remember getting.

I was standing in my underwear and a bra when the door burst open and in poured Zach… and Grant… and Nick… and Jonas. They did have _great_ timing.  
" Do you know how to knock?" I asked, but my voice wasn't as confident as I wanted it to sound. Instead it was quiet and broken. Nick whistled as he took me in. Not only my shapely body but the injuries that covered it. Grant elbowed him in the ribs but did nothing to stop his own staring. I put my hands on my hips. I saw Zach looking at me, his gaze raking up and down my body, until finally he met my eyes. I couldn't determine what emotion was in his eyes. Regret maybe? Jonas was the only one who had bothered not to look. He had a hand over his eyes and his cheeks were and red as cherries. I would have laughed if it weren't for the wound in my abdomen. My eyes didn't leave Zach's. I was beyond embarrassed that he could see me. He'd seen most of it in the infirmary when I came back battered and bruised from my mission.

Bex jumped in front of me and said to the boys as she literally pushed them out," Stay outside the door. We'll get you when we're ready, but we are tired and in pain, so you had better say whatever you're going to say very fast." Then she slammed the door – literally – in their faces. I shrugged on a big shirt that fell to halfway down my thigh. I sat on my bed and propped a pillow up behind my back. I undid my hair. It fell in waves over my shoulders. I nodded at Bex and she opened the door.

The four boys walked in.  
" What do you want?" I asked.  
" An explanation…"

 **A/N : I hope you liked this chapter. This isn't the end, but it is getting towards the end of the story. Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you might want to see in the next chapter. Thanks! : )**


	16. Chapter 15 - I'm sorry

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out but I was on a holiday where there was no wifi. I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! :)**

 **Zach's POV**

I don't know if I've said this before, but she was beautiful. Not just her body – which I have no complaints about – but also her face. Her eyes, her hair, her lips. I could stare at her all day. I did stare at her a lot of the time, but don't tell Cammie that!?

Seeing her with so many injuries, injuries that my mother gave her, it broke my heart. The four of us walked into there room. The girls weren't in anything fancy. Cammie was just in an oversized shirt that was no doubt her dads, another death at the hands of my _lovely_ mother.

" You want an explanation…" Cammie drawled, but I could hear the pain in her voice.  
Grant nodded for all of us.  
" Sit down." She motioned to the chairs of their desks. We each pulled one into the centre of the room. I would have sat on the corner of Cam's bed, but I lost that right in the infirmary.  
" What do you want to know?" she asked, not looking me in the eye.  
" Who are you?" Nick asked, staring directly at Macey. Before Macey could answer Liz sighed and began a large explanation that would no doubt save us asking any more questions. She even answered for Macey, Bex and Cammie, who all seemed out of energy to do anything.  
" My name is Elizabeth Sutton, I am the Bookworm, Macey is still Macey McHenry, she is the Peacock. Bex is Rebecca Baxter, she is the Duchess, and Cammie is Cameron Morgan and she is the Chameleon."  
" Bullshit!" Grant interrupted.  
" Shut up. Let her finish." Bex scolded. He held up his hands in defeat.  
" The director of the CIA came to us when we were fifteen and asked if we wanted to join the CIA a bit earlier. As you probably already know we do the missions that others have failed at. We also do the missions that are too hard for others, and the missions that spies can't do because they're afraid. All of the Gallagher Girls know what we do and are sworn to secrecy. We know they will never break our trust, but we're not so sure about the Blackthorne boys."

When I came out of my thoughts I saw that all of the others were in conversation with someone, and when my eyes landed on Cammie, she was quiet, looking at her hands as they rolled a ring over her finger. I stood and walked over to her bed, plopping down beside her. I picked up a small wince at the movement in the mattress. She slowly looked up at me with distant and sad eyes.  
" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly. It was like I could see the shield raising in her mind, to stop people from seeing the real her.  
" Why should I?" There was no bite to her voice. It was a simple question, and I knew the answer. I had betrayed her trust, a lot. " I gave you all the hints. I think I was hoping you would find out, just so I wouldn't have to look at your face when you realised I had lied to your face." I knew I was probably going too far again but I had to know. I didn't want her to hide from me. I wanted honesty – which I also didn't deserve.

" Why does it bother you so much? We're spies, and yet, lying bothers you…"  
" I hate lying because… when you lie so much, who do you become?" I shrugged. She continued. " very few people know who I truly am, and there are so many people who think I am someone else. For example – there is a guy in Canada who thinks my name is Katherine and I'm an innocent school girl. There is a girl in India who thought I was Sara and was her best friend. There is a man in Australia with amnesia who still believes that I am his granddaughter Lily… if I keep lying about who I am, who do I become? You lose sight of what you truly are and just become one big, walking lie." She looked away. " But what hurts the most is when I lie to the people I love. There are some things about me that not even these three know –" She motioned to Bex, Liz and Macey," things that not even Joe and my mother knows… things that make my heart cave, but I can't tell them."  
" Sorry…" I mumbled, not sure what to say. She was giving me truth, and she wasn't yelling, she wasn't crying. She was just staring blankly at her hands. I think I would of preferred screaming rage not this… sadness and.. despair.  
" What do you see when you look at me?" She asked, turning on the bed to face me.  
" I see a girl, who is beautiful and carefree." For she had indeed changed her features to look normal, but in her eyes I still saw a hint of something else, and she knew it.  
" You're lying. You see a girl who is drowning in despair, and hatred and rage. Someone who is utterly lost but can not allow anyone to pull her out. I would never offer this life to anyone. Never." I nodded solemnly. I stood to leave the room and heard her take a deep breathe.

 **Cammie's POV**

I took a deep breathe and followed Zach as he walked out of the room. I felt the girls' eyes follow me and I knew they knew that there was something I had to do… on my own. I closed the door behind me.  
" Zach." I called. He stopped and turned to face me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and it was infuriating. I took another deep breath.  
" I don't blame you… for anything." He looked slightly relieved, but also confused. " I understand that you probably don't want to be around me because of what I am," _What_ I am, not _who_ I am. " I understand that I am too much to worry about with all of my baggage – "  
" I would never think or say that!" he took a step closer. Then another. He was an arms-length from me now.  
" I know how you feel about me Zach. Do you want to know why I never let us happen?" he nodded and took another step forward. " because everyone I love, is some how taken from me, and I can't lode you any more than I already have." I would have said more but he silenced me with a kiss. It was soft and tentative. When he pulled back he opened his mouth to say something himself.  
" Don't say it!"  
" I love you, Cameron Morgan." He whispered. I didn't reply, I couldn't, and he knew it his hand slid from my face where he had gently placed it on my cheek and he walked away. I was ready to crumble to the floor and burst into tears, but like every other time I felt this way, I didn't, I pushed the feeling of regret and sadness and loss down deep and told myself it was for the best, then strode back into the room just as Nick, Jonas and Grant were leaving.  
Macey looked at me questioningly and slightly hopefully. I shook my head and her shoulders slumped.

I had stopped hoping for peace a long time ago.

 **A/N: I know that this was a small chapter and nearly nothing happened but it was important for Cammie to say those things to Zach, not to help herself, but to help Zach move on. I know that it was probably not what you wanted, but I think it was necessary and I hope you like it. My next chapter will be my last of this story, but I'm planning to write another story about the Gallagher Girls, and trust me, this one will be FULL of Zammie, so make sure to have a look for it.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	17. Chapter 16 - Just maybe

**A/N : This is my last chapter. I hope you liked the last one and I hope you like this one. I know that this probably isn't the ending you wanted but read my Authors Note at the end to understand why I did it. Enjoy! :)**

 **Cammie's POV**

Well, they managed to think of questions to ask that even I wouldn't have thought of, that even BEX wouldn't have thought of!

I don't think I had ever experienced a longer assembly or ever talked about myself so much! After the entire school ( including the teachers ) managed to each ask about five questions, we finally shut them down and returned to our room for another well deserved rest. I don't know why I bothered to think that I would have one serene nights sleep, because then in burst Joe, of course!  
" WHAT?!" we all yelled simultaneously. He jumped back.  
" Pack your bags – all of them, you four are going back to Gallagher then going on a mission."  
" Why can't we just come back here afterwards?" Bex asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes, but still looking ready to punch Joe's teeth out.  
" It will be a long undercover mission."  
" How long?" I asked cautiously.  
" A year… maybe more." He pondered. _Great._ A whole year pretending to be another person that I'm not. " Can't wait!" Liz said sarcastically throwing a faked enthusiastic fist in the air.

We piled our bags into my car and we all jumped in. I kissed Joe on the cheek and we all gave him our necklaces. " Take care of them." He opened his mouth again to ask me to come back but I cut him off.  
" I promise." I ran a hand over my steering wheel and turned on the car, then drove into the night. As I looked in my rear-view mirror, my eyes linked with a curtain green eyed boy standing in his window. He raised a single hand in farewell. I nodded and didn't look back. Maybe we would meet again, maybe not. Who knew what the future held? Especially for a spy.

 **A/N: So, I hope you like this. Zach and Cammie couldn't end up together otherwise it wouldn't make sense with the rest of the story. With my ending, I'm trying to imply that they DO meet again, and just maybe, things go well for them. I hope you liked the ending despite many of you reviewing in previous chapters that you waned more Zammie or a Zammie make-up.**

 **I'm super sorry if I disappointed you, but I still hope that you like this. Tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading everyone and thanks for the kind, supportive and constructive reviews, it really means a lot that you stayed until the very last chapter. :) :) :) !**


	18. Thankyou! :)

**I am so sorry that this isn't a real chapter but I wanted to ask you readers a question :**

 **Would you like me to write another Gallagher Girls fanfiction that is set a few years after this one? For example, Zach and Cammie would meet again and could possibly begin something. What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **P.S. I'm currently writing a new story called Safe House. I can guarantee that there will be LOTS of Zammie! If you have any interest in reading it, please go and check it out. Just click on my profile and you will find it in My Stories. I hope those who read it like it!**

 **P.P.S. If any of you have any story requests let me know and I'll see if I can do them.**

 **A/N: Sorry that I'm still rambling on but I think it is about time that I say the biggest thankyou to all of the readers! This was my first fanfiction and I was amazed at the reaction it got. I couldn't of hoped for a better audience or response. All of your reviews have been so kind and respectful and very helpful. They have encouraged me to continue writing. I hope you have all liked this story and I hope you all like the ones to come.**

 **I'm so glad that I was able to write something that kept you interested and hopefully inspired you.**

 **I can't think of better word than THANKYOU! :) :) :) :) :)**


End file.
